Sweet Silver Bells
by RJVause
Summary: Christmas used to be Piper's favourite time of year - but not since last Christmas. It is now just two days before Christmas when she meets Alex and Nicky...can they restore her faith in the festive season? At least a two parter. As ever - Vauseman all the way :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK – so this is a little Christmas gift from me, to all the lovely people who have taken to reading my fanfic stories that I have created over these last few months. It was meant to be a really big ass, Christmas one-shot, but time and words ran away with me, so you lucky peeps will get _at least_ a second part sometime after Christmas! ('cos I'm allowed a day off from writing when it's Christmas…right?!)

I'd also like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and messaged me in relation to any of my stories, but especially to the following awesome people (in no particular order – you are all equally awesome!) that have offered help, support and general fanfic love, **WB79** , **Liggycow** , **Chelle234** , **brennan8319** , **Vausemaniac** , **reverse-swing** , **JayJamie** , **JenSurname** , **Budda1127** , and **ejm137**. It's been a weird few months for me – going from writing nothing at the start of August – to four months later, posting a chapter that will take me over 100K of words. I'm truly amazed that people like what I have written, actually want more (and check that I am OK when I don't post for a while…you guys know who you are!)

So – lets get started - stick with it, I know it seems a little 'bah-humbug' to begin with, but have no fear, Alex and Nicky will help set that right as it carries on…

* * *

Piper hated Christmas.

Well. That was untrue. It was only recently she hated it. Growing up, Christmas was her favourite time of the year, the build up, the excitement, the buying and the giving of presents, having your family around you. Just the feeling of happiness and contentment that had surrounded her.

Then she grew up. She realised the pretence of it all - how her mother and father were just being civil, played happy families for that one day, ignoring the fact Bill was having an affair, and Carol's drinking was tearing the Chapman family apart.

Fake smiles for a fake day of happiness.

It got worse when Danny left. The first chance her older brother got, he took it. He never came back for the holidays, first claiming there was too much course work for him at college, as he progressed, becoming the doctor their parents always knew he would, it was then that he was too busy with work, he was needed at the hospital. Of course, the honour of having a doctor in the family just kept up the pretence of the perfect Chapman family. Carol didn't mind Danny wasn't there. He was important now, a pillar of the community, someone to be respected, admired.

Piper simply just missed her older brother.

After Danny left - the responsibility of being the perfect Chapman fell to Piper. Her parents had all but given up on her younger brother Cal so focused their attention, their desires, their expectations, on Piper.

She tried, she really did, to be the perfect daughter, the perfect student. The track star, the honour student, the crowning glory of her school. Piper tried everything to make her parents proud, but it never seemed enough, she was always told to work harder, give more, dedicate herself more, to continually better herself. She was a Chapman, she needed to excel, and she was expected to be the best.

It didn't matter she wasn't happy, that was something that could be dealt with. That much she _was_ good at, hiding her feelings, burying her own desires and wants deep down, ignoring the fact she wasn't content with her life, perfecting the fake smile she knew so well.

Her mother wore one everyday.

If she was truthful, she had long forgotten what it was like to be _just_ _Piper_.

Piper often admired her younger brother's attitude towards life, he once told her he was a 'free spirit' not caring what others, especially their parents, thought of him, and for the first time in her life, Piper had been jealous of her little brother.

There were so many times she wanted to not care what others thought, but the drive to succeed, to be better, had been drilled into her, she couldn't escape.

It therefore didn't come as a surprise two years ago when Cal brought his girlfriend to the family Christmas dinner. He stood nervously, knocking his fork against Carols best crystal wine glass to gain everyone's attention, before taking his girlfriends hand in his own, puffing out his chest proudly, then announcing, just before Bill carved the turkey, that he and Neri were in love and were to be married in the spring.

Their parents had eaten the meal in silence, whilst Cal and Neri talked happily amongst themselves, protected from the glares of Bill and Carol by the love that radiated from them.

That was the second time that Piper recalled she had been jealous of her younger brother. He had escaped from the Chapman family expectations, if indeed he had ever taken heed of them, but better still, he was in love. With someone who accepted him for who he was, who loved him unconditionally.

Piper wanted that. To love and be loved. To be accepted for what she _wanted_ to be, not what she was _expected_ to be.

It was last Christmas, when Piper was forced to attend the family meal that she finally snapped.

Piper had openly laughed when Carol had phoned her at the start of December to tell her to attend the meal. It wasn't even an invite with the option to attend or not, it was an instruction; one more attempt for Carol to pretend the Chapman name lived up to the façade they all wore.

It hadn't been a _family_ meal for years. Piper hadn't seen Danny in their family home for several years now. Cal, who had suffered with her in those years after Danny left, was now happily married and expecting his first child, so was staying firmly put in their cabin in the woods; not venturing near anything that had to do with the 'capitalist ideals of the holiday season'.

As the day drew nearer, the buzz of Christmas around her grew, the twinkling lights, the surge of people around her; for Piper it was too much, reminders of what the season should represent, instead of what it meant to her. She wished she could go back to her younger self, hide her from the moment she realised that the Chapman Christmas was just a show. That the perfect life she thought she had was just smoke and mirrors.

As she had arrived home, she had stood on the porch, focusing her breathing, willing herself to get through this. As she pushed open the front door to her parents home, she heard unfamiliar voices, followed by the cascade of fake laughter that she recognised as her mother.

Piper had walked into the front room of the house, to be greeted by her mother, uncharacteristically hugging her, air kisses either side of her cheeks.

Well practiced affectations of the perfect Chapman life to keep up the show in front of the guests.

The guests, Piper learned over pre-dinner drinks, were the Blooms. She had heard her mother rambling on about their son, Larry, at various other points throughout the year. How handsome he was, how well mannered, what a good family he came from, what a good name they had at the country club. How such a catch was still single, her mother really couldn't fathom.

If she had paid more attention she probably would have seen this coming, but now, she found herself sat next to Larry who, as she glanced at him, was OK looking, but the curly hair and knitted Christmas jumper with a reindeer really wasn't her thing.

Piper was pretty sure he was well mannered, not doubting for a second that the Blooms were just as high up in the WASPy echelons as the Chapman's, but she couldn't care less and she was more than pissed off at her mother attempt at match making. Clearly no longer happy with controlling how she lead her life, Carol now also seemed to be taking control of who she shared her life with as well.

And so the anger bubbled inside of Piper as she made pleasant conversation around the dinner table, performing the age old Chapman ritual of pantomime, of mimicry and deceit.

Piper thought she would make it, that she would get through the day with her fake smile, burying her emotions away, letting her mother control how she should think and act, until she could leave and put this behind her for another year.

But she couldn't do it. It was the not so obvious remarks about 'well, you're certainly not getting any younger Piper,' teamed with "even Polly has managed to find herself a husband, even if he is Australian‚" that slowly started to grate on her, breaking her resolve one harsh word at a time.

As her mother continued to belittle her, Piper kept thinking back to the year before when Cal had stood, telling their parents what he was going to do, caring not if it was what Carol and Bill wanted. He had done it for himself, for his girlfriend, for the life he wanted to have.

As Bill rose to carve the turkey, was when Carol hit home with a final scathing remark of "Really Piper, you need to think about what you want out of life, you need to stop dilly-dallying around and settle down‚" Piper could feel her chest getting tighter, as if the air in her lungs was burning her from the inside.

She stood abruptly from her seat, the legs of the chair screeching on the wooden floor, five pairs of eyes on her as she had her chance, her moment to say all those words of hurt, of anguish, of torment and pain she'd kept bottled up inside of her for all these years.

"What I want out of life? What I want? Are you sure you can allow me to make such a momentous decision on my own mother? Surely you have the rest of my life mapped out for me? You did it whilst I was growing up - why stop now?" Piper ignored the imploring looks, the slight hand movements insisting she sat down, and carried on, years worth of bottled up emotion pouring out of her.

"I did everything you asked of me, but it was never enough. I got A's on my homework, but they needed to be A-plus. I would win every track event I was entered in, but I could have always improved on my time. You set your standards so high I could never reach your expectations, but I never stopped trying. Never stopped trying to be the Piper you wanted me to be. More fool me - it just meant I was just moving further away from the person I wanted to be."

Piper paused for a moment, looking down to her hands, noticing the slight tremble to them before she balled them up into a fist, her knuckles whitening as she steeled her self as she spoken once more.

"So whatever this is, whatever you are trying to set up between Larry and I, whatever aspirations you have for me - I'm done.

I'm through pretending to be the person you want me to be. For once I want to do something for myself - whether it works out or not, whether I'm good at it or not. But, right now, all _this_ , the pretending, the lies, and the deceit, all of it.

I'm done."

Her father had stood, carving knife in hand, mouth open as she walked away. Her mother had chased behind her, screaming about how she was throwing away everything she'd worked for, the education they had paid for, all for nothing. As Piper had reached the front door, laid her hand on the cool metal of the handle – she knew what stood between her and the life she so desperately wanted to live, and it wasn't the solid wood in front of her.

Piper turned the handle, opened the door and never looked back.

* * *

Nearly a year later, Piper was attempting to make a living with Polly and their bath product range, PoPi – but it was slow and steady progress. It brought in some money, but she still needs an extra job to help make ends meet. With no intention of spending Christmas at home, or plans to spend the time at Polly's, since she was spending the time with Pete's parents, Piper took all the overtime she could, the shifts no one wanted as the festive period loomed.

So that is how Piper came to be sat on a checkout in a grocery store, wearing a santa hat with flashing lights in the trim, and a name badge which read-

"Happy to help? You look anything but! Christmas spirit up and left you Blondie?"

Piper shook herself from her thoughts, looking at the wild haired woman who was standing opposite her, arms folded across her body, a shit eating grin on her face, a pile of alcohol and snacks on the conveyor in front of her.

"Sorry. Just not feeling festive at the moment…this any better?" She asked sarcastically, plastering on the fake smile she'd learnt so well from her mother.

"Shit - no! I think I preferred the tormented elf look, at least I could tell you were miserable, that's just some weird ass fake smile you got there, not sure whether you're going to hug me or kill me."

Piper relaxed, the fake smile disappearing, the edges of her mouth turning slightly as a smile tugged at the corners at the words of the stranger in front of her, the first person to actually see through her fake smile in years.

"See - now that's a little better. Not quite miserable, not quite psycho store employee...What you reckon Vause? Think Blondie here could win employee of the week or what?!"

The loud woman was leaning back slightly, trying to catch the attention of another woman, who had her back to the checkout as she added another bag of chips to her already laden arm full, her body shifting as she tried to balance everything she had hold of, and also turn to face the woman who called her.

The motion was too quick and the contents of her arms shifted, and began their descent to the floor. Piper guessed it was going to happen, but rather than watching, she jumped out of her chair, leaving the till, reaching the woman in time to help prevent the groceries in her arms hitting the deck.

Piper now found herself with her arms essentially round the waist of a tall, dark haired woman, who's green eyes blazed at her from behind thick, dark rimmed glasses. The action earned her a half smile from the woman, who now looked directly at Piper, staring at her for a moment before muttering a quiet 'thanks, but I got this'. Piper shifted her arms, allowing the woman to rebalance the groceries long enough to get them to the checkout line, and onto the conveyor belt.

Piper dipped her head, moving quickly back to her seat before her absence from her post was noticed by the manager and was reprimanded for leaving her seat.

"Fuck! Now that's what I call customer service! Getting felt up by hot store employees – that's on my bucket list for certain! Whaddya say Blondie? You and me over in aisle three? Who knows what I might drop, I can be pretty clumsy when I want to be...could just do with a helping hand, if you get what I mean..." The loud woman had a large smile on her face, punctuating her laughter with a wink as Piper caught her eye, a smile touching the edge of her own lips again, as for the first time in weeks she relished some genuine human interaction.

"Leave the kid alone Nicky, not everyone wants to fondle your goods, you fuckin' hussy..." The deep, rasping voice caught Pipers attention, looking to the dark haired woman as she spoke as she finished placing the contents of her arms on the checkout in front of Piper. The voice was low, and firm as she spoke to her friend, but there was a lightness to it that made Piper smile. Piper saw her give her a quick glance, casting her eyes over to her just long enough to allow her green eyes to linger on Piper for a moment before looking away again.

"Hey! You're just jealous you've never had the option to check out these goods for yourself, Vause!" Nicky grabbed at her chest, turning to face Alex, wiggling her boobs for emphasis, winking as her friend sighed and shook her head next to her.

"It really defies logic how you and Lorna are still together if you act like this in public..." Alex then looked to Piper, who had her head down, trying to contain a chuckle as she scanned the items through her till. "I apologise for my friend, she doesn't filter her thoughts well before speaking. I'm hoping there's a cure, but I'm pretty certain she defies the rules of medicine knowledge sometimes…"

Piper looked up, it was hard not to acknowledge that voice as it spoke directly to her, hard and rasping, but at the same time so sensual, it seemed to reach to every corner of her body, stirring something within her that had laid dormant for so long. Those green eyes were still staring at her, drilling into her like they were trying to work her out, trying to see beyond the front Piper put on every day, and without meaning to, Piper let her.

"It's OK, really. To be fair it's the best offer I've had...usually its sad old men wanting to know what time I finish my shift. Honestly, your friend here – best line I've had for quite some time..."

Piper smiled as she spoke, a true, genuine smile, her voice concealing a chuckle as she joked with the woman in front of her; noticing how her green eyes seemed to brighten as Pipers mood lightened, how the corners of her mouth started to turn into a smile as she considered the words to say next, how everything about her seemed insanely beautiful. Not wanting to be caught staring, Piper lowered her eyes, focusing back on her task, packing the brown paper bag, wishing she was bold enough to say something more to her.

"Told you Vause, I'm a hit with the ladies!" Nicky nudged Alex with her elbow, connecting with her ribs a little harder than she intended, whilst winking at Piper, not having missed the staring that had gone on between the two. "So," Nicky leaned over the checkout, closing the distance between her and Piper, a wicked grin on her face, eyebrows wiggling as she spoke, "I'm already taken, but my friend here, well, Vause could use a little customer service if you- _hey_!" Nicky flipped her head back, glaring at Alex and rubbing where a sharp punch had just been delivered to her upper arm " Fuck! _Vause_! What is wrong with you? Can I not be your wing woman for once?"

"Leave it Nicky, stop bothering…"

"Piper, my name is Piper. Piper Chapman."

"Well, Piper Chapman, I'm Alex, this socially inept creature I keep as my friend is Nicky, and the pleasure, well, that has been all mine. Now, if you excuse me and my friend here, we'd best be going before she causes me any more issues that can't be dealt with this copious amount of alcohol and ridiculous amount of snack based items I seem to be purchasing for just the two of us…"

"Well, _Alex_ , if that is all I can help you with this evening, I guess that will be fifty-four dollars and twenty cents…" Piper longed to be able to follow this woman out the store and into the night, but despite the desire to do something reckless, she needed the job, she just hoped that Alex would come into the store again.

As Alex handed over three twenty-dollar bills, there was a glint in her eye as she worked out exactly what her parting response to Piper would be. She waited as the blonde handed her the change, both looking to one another as their hands brushed in the small exchange, both feeling the charge between them.

"Enjoy your night – Alex, nice to meet you too Nicky…" Piper smiled again, enjoying the sound of Alex's name as it tumbled so easily from her lips, missing how the green eyes opposite darkened slightly as Alex heard her name spoken by the blonde cashier that had surprised her this evening.

Alex smiled, picked up one of the brown bags shoving it into the arms of Nicky as she then picked up the last two bags, winking at Piper as she walked away, not saying a word. As they reached the sliding doors, she paused, turning slowly, happy to see Piper was watching her walk out, and took a step back towards the blonde,

"Hey Pipes…what time does your shift finish?" She couldn't help herself, the grin was wide and her heart raced as she saw a similar smile spread across Pipers face, lighting her up, Alex seeing how truly beautiful Piper was behind that mask she seemed to wear to everyone around her.

Piper paused, considering whether it was worth the risk, worth the chance. There was barely a moment before she spoke,

"Two. I finish at two."

She didn't regret her choice; seeing those green eyes flash at her response, seeing that seductive smile cross those lips, Piper knew it was worth a chance, worth trying and failing, than wondering what might have been if she had let this opportunity go.

"See you then, kid!"

Alex stepped out of the store, receiving a hearty clap on the back from Nicky, "I knew you had it in you, you ol' dog you – but fuck, man, you aren't half a cheesy fucker when you want to be!" She didn't respond, just smiled to herself as they walked away, looking forward to seeing Piper again in five more hours.

* * *

 **Happy Holidays everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps! So - yeah - 2nd chapter of this little Christmassy fic, and it's not done yet - there is still more to follow once you have reached the end. So read on, happy in the knowledge that there is still more to be posted! :D**

* * *

"Quit it, Vause – otherwise I'm gonna take that phone off you and launch it right off this balcony." Nicky glared at Alex who's face was currently lit from the bright light of her phone screen. The two of them were sat on deckchairs on Alex's balcony, watching the lights of the city below as they drank their beers. It had been Nicky's idea to sit outside, using the rusting barbecue as an impromptu fire pit, so they were surprisingly warm, despite the cool December air swirling around them.

Alex looked at the phone in her hands one last time, noticing that only another minute has drifted by since she last checked it for the current time. She heard Nicky shifting in her chair, leaning across to grab at the phone, deftly switching it to her right hand, holding it away from her friend, she chuckled loudly into the crisp night air.

"OK, fine – sorry! You have my full, undivided attention." Nicky was still glaring at the phone in Alex's outstretched hand. "Right – look...its going away..." Alex said as she slid the phone into the pocket of her jeans, holding her palms towards Nicky as if proving she wasn't conducting some sort of trickery.

Nicky leaned back into her chair, taking a long drag on the cigarette between her fingers, holding it out to Alex as the smoke twisted away from her. "So. Blondie then."

Alex inhaled deeply, holding the smoke in her mouth before exhaling; slowly, controlled, watching the vapour disappear into the air around them. She held Nicky's gaze as she responded. "What about Piper?"

"You've got the hots for her, I can tell."

"I have not"

"So you've not been checking your phone every other minute to see if its nearly time for the end of her shift then?"

"I'm expecting a call..."

"Like fuck you are Vause. I know you. I know that look you get when you spot something you want. I saw it in your eyes when you were with Blondie in the store earlier... Fuck, I thought you were just going to jump her at one point..."

"What can I say, she... _intrigues_ me..." Alex was careful to not look directly at Nicky, she knew she'd been caught – but there was something more to Piper, it had felt different, their brief conversation, how Pipers personality had begun to show through the walls she seemed to keep up, the electricity that seemed to run through her as their hands had touched, how she had been thinking about Piper ever since she had got back to her apartment. Alex was more than intrigued, she was captivated.

"Then you go all fuckin' cheesy on me and drop possibly the worst pick up line I've ever heard you use..."

"I wanted to make her smile. I only used that line as she said only creepy old men use it on her..."

"That's just it Vause – you wanted to make her _smile_...Not 'I wanted to get her number', or 'I wanted her naked on my bed' – you wanted to make her _smile_..."

"What's wrong with that? She had looked so sad when we walked into that store, and looked fucking worse when we actually got to the checkout...No one should be that sad at Christmas... "

"Do I need to start calling you Santa Vause now? What's with this whole "spread some festive cheer" all of a sudden? Maybe she's not a fan of the whole season...she told me herself she doesn't feel particularly festive...Oh! I know! Maybe she's allergic to tinsel? No – wait – fear of elves? She was once in a candy cane coma… No, I have it… She's got some _serious_ Santa issues...!" The grin on Nicky's face got wider, the more crazy her suggestions got.

Alex smiled at first, the look fading as she remembered meeting Piper those few hours earlier. "I don't know Nic, there was just something about her, she looked so miserable – but when we got her laughing..." Alex sighed, looking away from Nicky, staring up into the cold night sky, "Everyone deserves to be happy Nic..."

"You're fucking weird, you know that Vause?"

Alex took a swig from her beer, before looking back to Nicky, an eyebrow raised and a wicked grin beginning to edge onto her lips, "Plus, I never said I _wasn't_ aiming for getting her naked on my bed..."

"Now that's the Vause I'm used to!"

The two remained outside, working their way through a couple more bottles of beer as they made plans for Christmas day, or more accurately, Nicky regaled Alex with just how excited her girlfriend Lorna was to be having Christmas meal at their apartment this year and the great lengths she was going to in order to make it 'the best Christmas ever'.

"Lorna is such a kid when it comes to this time of year – I swear she has spent a small fortune on Christmas lights alone this year. I honestly fear for my retinas every time she turns them on – I'm sure the constant blinking is making me go blind..." Nicky laughed at her own joke, surprised to not hear at least a chuckle from Alex. Looking over, she saw her friend deep in thought, eyebrows drawn together, the top of the beer bottle resting lightly on her lips as she pondered something.

"Earth to Vause! Come in Vause...!"

"Hey Nic, I've got an idea – come on..." Alex jumped up like a shot from her chair, almost as if she had not heard a word Nicky had said; moving quickly towards the sliding doors to head back into her loft apartment, Alex paused for a moment, standing on the threshold as she waited for Nicky to move. But Nicky didn't move, she just spoke into the cool night air, without even turning her head to look at Alex.

"Oh no. I've heard that tone of voice before...If this idea involves me dressing up like an elf like last year I will tell you exactly where you can shove those pointy little shoes and-"

Alex chuckled at the memory her friend referred to, "No dressing up at all – just a little Christmas cheer if you can manage it. Come on Nic – it will be fun!"

Nicky groaned, she knew she would be roped into whatever Alex had planned, she always was, but it didn't mean she had to go willingly. "Fun is staying out here smoking and drinking til I cant feel feelings anymore. Fun, is most definitely not what is rolling around in that head of yours...are you deprived of oxygen at that height? 'Cos sometimes I question how you function properly..."

"Please Nicky. It's not for me – its for Piper..."

Nicky turned to face Alex, seeing that look on her face, like an excited kid who was standing in line to see Santa at Macys. Rolling her eyes dramatically and groaning loudly, Nicky extracted herself from the deckchair and headed towards Alex, wagging the beer bottle in her hand at the tall woman who was practically beside herself with whatever idiotic idea she had.

"Its times like this Vause I consider why I'm your friend, but then I remember...no one else puts up with half the shit I do, and someone needs to make sure you don't injure yourself... Come on then. Tell me this plan of yours..."

* * *

After Alex and Nicky had left the store, Piper replayed what just happened over and over again in her mind. How she found herself with her arms wrapped around Alex's waist, how those green eyes had somehow managed to look into the depths of her see Piper for who she really was, not what she was trying to be, how her stomach seemed to flip each time Piper remembered how her name sounded every time Alex had said it.

As her shift stretched out in front of her, Piper did what she did best and started to overthink everything, eventually starting to wonder whether Alex would indeed come back for the end of her shift, whether the flirting had been for show in front of the wild-haired Nicky, or whether Alex was actually interested in her. For once, Piper tried to push all her insecurities aside, and hoped that she had been right to take a chance on Alex, been right to lower her guard and start to let someone see the real Piper for a change. It didn't bother her that she had flirted with a woman, sure, the last person she had dated had been a guy, but she had experimented a little in college, nothing too serious but enough for her to know it didn't phase her by the fact she was currently obsessing over a woman. Piper realised she went for hot _people_.

And damn, Alex was _hot_.

The store had been relatively quiet, so Piper had been left to think about the gorgeous dark haired woman for a number of hours, so much so, that when she heard the sliding doors swoosh open at the entrance of the store, she thought her imagination was playing tricks on her as her gaze fell upon the back of a tall woman, dark hair falling below her shoulder blades. Piper glanced away from the woman towards the large clock on the wall opposite her. Quarter past one. She still had forty-five minutes before her shift ended, sighing she looked back to where the woman had stood a moment ago, but there was no sign of her. Piper leaned over her till, straining her neck to look down the aisle, but again nothing, the woman must have walked back out, or she was well and truly seeing things.

But then she heard it, that low, rasping voice that was unmistakably Alex, behind her. Piper span around, nearly losing her balance, strong hands gripping her waist helping her stay upright as her blue eyes met with green, and a wide, welcoming smile on the raven haired woman's face caused Pipers heart to flutter and for her brain to stop over thinking for once, resulting in her temporarily losing the power of speech.

"So I heard this store is one of the best in the area for outstanding customer service…" Alex stared at Piper, wanting nothing more to take her into her arms and kiss her squarely on the lips, but for the moment, she resisted, instead, flashing Piper a smile, raising her eyebrow that Nicky told her was 'that Vause look'.

"Alex…" Piper was still shocked at the appearance of the woman in front of her, managing to squeeze enough air from her lungs to address Alex, continuing to look at her with amazement. She hadn't only come back, she was early, and she was still holding her.

"Damn! This is excellent service, do you know all your customers names by heart?" Alex teased, savouring the moment of being so close to Piper, the tips of her fingertips aching to delve further under the store uniform shirt Piper wore.

Piper swallowed, taking a deep breath and managing to regain her senses, deciding to throw caution to the wind, "Only the hot ones…How is _Nicky_ by the way? She not with you?"

Alex let go of Pipers waist, leaning against the checkout behind her, raising her hands to her chest, feigning mock hurt, "Damn, scorned for my own best friend…well, I have to hand it to her, Nicky does have a way with the ladies, but I have to say, she may know all the tricks in the book…" Alex paused, taking in Pier in front of her, before she pushed herself forward, closing the gap between the two of them; so when she next spoke, Piper could feel her warm breath on her neck, "…but I wrote the book…"

Piper closed her eyes as Alex spoke, savouring every moment this woman was close to her, the smell of her leather jacket, mixed with the faint tinge of smoke and alcohol on her breath, how her lips just barely grazed her cheek as she had leaned in, leaving Pipers skin tingling at the touch. Opening her eyes, she found Alex's face only millimetres from her own, if she moved forward Piper would have found her lips on Alex's in a second, as she paused, contemplating what Alex would taste like, Alex pulled back, walking round to the other side of Pipers checkout, leaning nonchalantly against the side.

"So, Piper. What's a pretty blonde thing like you, doing in a place like this?"

Trying hard not to show she missed Alex being close to her, Piper sat on her chair, a grin starting to creep across her face. "Is this another of your chat up lines – because I have to say, it's worse than the one you used earlier!"

"Hey – I was quoting your leery old men customers…I have much better lines than that." Alex replied, raising an eyebrow suggestively towards Piper.

"Really?"

"Really." Alex turned to face Piper fully, her green eyes darkening as she focused on the blonde in front of her, clearing her throat, she looked straight at Piper, gesturing the length of her body as she spoke her line, "Well, here I am. What were your other two wishes?"

Piper snorted a laugh as Alex held her face steady, not a trace of a laugh or a smile on her lips as she dead-panned the chat up line. "Alex! That's terrible!"

Without skipping a beat, Alex launched into her next line, keeping her eyes on Piper, moving forward slightly as she spoke, "I'm not a photographer, but I can picture you and me together"

"Oh good lord, I think they are getting worse, not better. These are your _best_ lines?"

"Do you have a map, as I'm getting lost in your eyes"

"Please tell me no self respecting woman has fallen for any of these lines, these are all so-" Piper was interrupted by Alex as she continued to stare at Piper, reeling off the lines, however there was now a full grin on her face as she listened to Piper laugh at each one she tried, leaning forward slightly with each line delivered, cutting the distance between them with each terrible chat up line.

"I seem to have forgotten my phone number, can I have yours?"

"Oh – that one I have heard – that's a classic..."

"Hey Piper, feel this..." Alex held the lapel of her leather jacket forward, nodding with her chin for Piper to touch the material. Piper stretched forward, reaching to the jacket as Alex continued, "Do you know what this is made out of?" As Piper's fingers closed around the jacket, her thumb rubbing the cool leather, there was a chuckle deep within her chest as Alex saw Piper closing her eyes, realisation on her face as it struck her she'd been pulled into yet another line. As she dropped her head, Alex moved so she was closer to Pipers ear, whispering as she delivered the last part, "Girlfriend material…"

Piper bolted upright, Alex thankful to see bright red cheeks as Piper blushed, rather than shock or surprise, she laughed heartily, closing her eyes, so missed seeing Piper take a swing at her, the playful punch landing squarely on her upper arm.

"Hey! Hey! Quit punching me! Isn't your mantra meant to be the customer is always right?" Alex couldn't help but feel her heart swell as she looked to Piper, her eyes bright from the laughter, a chuckle just playing on the edge of her lips. Piper was the most beautiful thing Alex had ever laid eyes on.

"You deserved that – these are terrible Alex! Plus, technically you've not bought anything, you're not shopping, so, guess you're not a customer..." There was a sheepish look on her face, as she joked with Alex. There was no way she wanted Alex to leave the store, her manager was most likely asleep in his office, there were no other customers in the store so it wasn't as if Piper was ignoring them.

"OK, OK, one last one, then I'll get what I came in here for, deal?"

Piper nodded, ready for another cheesy line, stealing herself as she felt her heart rate increase tenfold as Alex leaned across her checkout, their faces merely millimetres apart again.

"So, kiss me if I'm wrong but…" Alex was trying to keep her gaze on Pipers blue eyes, but she couldn't help her eyes flicking down to take in how soft Pipers lips looked. Alex licked her own lips in anticipation, knowing full well this line was stupid and cheesy and no way at all like how she picked up woman normally. But she had known from the first moment she had spoken with her that Piper was different, _this_ , between them, _needed_ to be different and right now, Alex was as far from her normal tactics than she had ever known.

She breathed heavily as the tension built between them, bringing her eyes up to lock with Pipers once more as she delivered her line, trying to hold it together without laughing as she spoke as calmly as possible,

"...dinosaurs still exist – right?"

There was a moment where they were still looking at one another, eyes locked – nothing was said, but each could sense the wide smile creeping across the others face at the ridiculous line. Alex took a sharp pull of breath, expecting to release the air in the laugh that was building up in her chest, closing her eyes for a moment. But instead of the air leaving her lungs, she found Pipers lips meeting with her own, as the blonde leaned towards her, the tips of her fingers holding either side of Alex's face gently as Piper placed a tender kiss onto her lips. Alex didn't dare move, keeping her eyes closed for a second longer as she held onto the feeling of Pipers lips on her own, of Pipers hands touching her skin so lightly as if she held on any tighter she may burn.

The kiss was brief, and as Piper pulled back, her heart pounding in her chest as she watched Alex open her eyelids, those green eyes behind the thick rimmed glasses seeming darker than before, which just set all of Pipers emotions and senses screaming internally. Alex released a low chuckle, which flooded Piper with relief as Alex continued the joke.

"Shit! You mean Jurassic Park isn't real? Nicky told me that was a documentary...the little fucker..."

Piper laughed at Alexs mock acting until there were tears streaming down her face, laughing along with Alex until she realised that Alex wasn't stood in front of her, her smile turning into a frown as she watched Alex sauntering towards the exit behind the checkout, throwing a smile in her direction.

"Al..Alex?" She croaked out, confusion evident in her voice, "Where are you going? You haven't got what you came in for?"

"Kid, I got _exactly_ what I came here for," Alex looked right at Piper, a genuine smile starting to spread across her face as her gaze dipped slightly looking to Pipers own rosy lips.

"So why are you going...I thought, two o'clock? The end of my shift..."

"I know, your shift ends at two. One of the many things my mom taught me was how to tell the time, so if I'm not mistaken," Alex leaned back, looking and pointing up to the large clock on the wall, smiling as Piper looked too, "I still have twenty minutes before you finish...so Chinese? I'm guessing after a long shift you gotta be hungry?"

As Alex had looked back to Piper, the smile still on her lips, she had thrown a thumb over her shoulder towards the Chinese take-out place across the street.

Realising that Alex wasn't actually leaving, that the kiss, no matter how brief had been something Alex wanted too, that not only was Alex still waiting for her shift to finish, but now the offer involved coming back for her _and_ bringing food, Piper really couldn't contain the smile that now broke across her face.

"Chinese would be great."

* * *

A/N OK - you got me - I am a completely sappy, daft romantic at heart - and I just couldn't help it *at all* with this chapter, must be the sugar high I am still riding from all the chocolate I have consumed in the past few days. I was going to carry on writing and get to Alex's plans for Piper, but it seemed to come to a nice little break here, and with the season well and truly greeted, Christmas all merried and what ever - I thought you lovely people deserved a little something to ease yourselves back into the post-Christmas slump ;)

Apologies for any spelling mistakes / errors, I have re-read a couple of times, but not as extensively as I normally do - otherwise this Christmas fic would be posted sometime near Easter... ;)

As ever - thank you for all the follows & faves and for those who also took the time to leave a review as well (I love you all - but you guys who review are just the best!) - let me know what you think of pt.2 & what you reckon (Santa) Vause's surprise is for Piper?! & **Chelle234** \- there is *nothing* wrong with a knitted reindeer jumper - bet you rocked that look on Christmas. Just saying that Larry can't pull that level of cool off ;)


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving Piper in the store and heading across the street, Alex had gone a little crazy with the takeout order. She knew exactly what to order for Nicky, the two of them had been best friends for years, so she rattled off the menu choices with ease – adding in a few extras of Nics favourites as a way to say thank you for the help she had given her earlier that evening. But for some reason, ordering for Piper seemed to fluster her. Normally Alex would have chosen anything, hoping that at least one dish would have been OK, but she wanted this evening for Piper to be more than OK, she wanted her to enjoy herself, to have fun.

Alex shook her head at the thought that entered her mind. For once, the confident, cocky, always assured Alex Vause was stressing over something, actually putting in extra thought and effort for someone else and worrying as whether her choices would be OK. However it was the fact it didn't feel forced that was the surprising thing about it all, quite the opposite in fact. Alex was actually happy to be pondering over whether Piper would prefer beef in black bean sauce over sweet and sour. Whether she'd want noodles more than rice. Deep down Alex hoped this wouldn't be the last time she would be ordering takeout for the two of them, closing her eyes, she shook her head at the thought of anything past this night; she was already getting too hung up on Piper Chapman. She smiled again. Was that a bad thing?

Glancing over the menu one last time before making her decisions, Alex placed her final requests to her order with the cheerful bloke behind the counter. She took a seat near the window, glancing across the street as she looked towards the store, a smile almost welded on her face as she looked for Piper behind the slightly tinted storefront glass; noticing not for the first time how giddy she seemed to feel about seeing the blonde again, checking her phone once again to make sure she still had plenty of time before Pipers shift finished.

* * *

Piper couldn't keep her eyes off the clock on the back wall, counting down those final twenty minute to the end of her shift. It seemed as if each tick of the second hand reverberated around the empty store, mocking the fact she was contained there, unable to escape into the possibilities of the night _just_ _yet_. Normally Piper considered herself a patient person, but not tonight, she felt as if she had drunk several cups of espresso, her nerves were jangling throughout her body, each one of her senses more attuned to the things around her.

Piper stole a glance through the store window, just able to make out Alex stood with her back to her, looking at the large menu board in the place across the road. Even with this distance between them, Piper could not help but notice how there seemed to be a change in her as she thought about Alex, about how she had made her feel just those few moments prior. Piper felt as if there was nothing on her shoulders weighing her down, that if she stepped out into the cool night air, she would be blown skywards with the faintest touch of a breeze. Piper wondered if this is what it felt like to just be _Piper_ , Alex knew nothing of her background, where she came from, her failings as a Chapman. Alex just knew Piper for the girl sat on the checkout at a 24/7 grocery store, and Piper was more than happy for them to start from there.

At ten to, Dylan, a youngish looking lad with a slight frame, wavy blonde hair and general laid back appearance walked in. Piper could never fully work out whether the lad was as half stoned as he looked, or whether he was just that relaxed. He raised an arm at Piper in a half hearted, wordless greeting as he headed straight to the employee locker room to change into his uniform. Piper had never been more thankful for Dylan turning up to work on time in her life. Normally he was anywhere up to a quarter of an hour late, which Piper always covered for him, so was pleasantly surprised when the 'staff only' door opened up a moment later and out walked Dylan shrugging on the uniform shirt over his long-sleeved band T-shirt.

"Hey Piper – if you wanna go, I'll cover the last few minutes of your shift, looks like you're waiting on someone?"

Piper was out of her chair and heading towards the employee room before Dylan had even made it to the till, a wide smile on her face, throwing several thank you's over her shoulder to the puzzled looking youth. She bundled her way to the back room, throwing open her locker, trying to make the most of the few minutes she had before Alex arrived to make herself look a little more respectable. Cursing at herself for her wardrobe decisions at the start of the day, she pulled on the worn looking jumper over her long sleeve top, smoothing it down, before quickly stepping out of the trousers she wore for work and into her jeans, thankful they at least looked half decent and seemed to hug her toned legs in all the right places.

Piper fussed with her hair before spotting the time, just a few more minutes and Alex would be expecting her, Chinese food in hand... ' _Shit_ , the food!' Piper suddenly thought to herself; in the quick answer to Alex about takeout – she had never considered where the food would be eaten...would Alex be expecting to go back to Pipers, or would they be going back to Alex's... Her apartment wasn't anything special or brilliant – but from doing all the extra overtime recently, it was a bit, _neglected_. Piper cringed at the thought of taking anyone back there to witness the mess she currently resided with, no – she couldn't let Alex see that.

Piper shoved the clothes she had worn to work into her locker, pulled her coat on and gathered her belongings into her purse, slinging it over her shoulder as she pushed the staff room door open. As she started walking towards the front of the store, she heard a laugh that was unmistakably Alex's. Scanning the aisles, she saw the tall, dark haired woman stood at the checkout, laughing and joking with Dylan who was the most animated Piper had ever seen him. Walking up behind Alex with the intention of surprising her, Piper was startled herself when Alex turned round quickly, her green eyes instantly focusing on Pipers, her face lit up with a wide smile that made Piper's heart seem to do cartwheels.

"Sorry Dylan, looks like my dinner date has arrived – so looks like I won't get to share this delicious feast with you after all!"

Piper blushed as Alex referred to her as her 'dinner date', then smiled as she looked to see Dylan nodding slowly at her, winking and using his hand to give Alex the 'OK' behind the tall woman's back.

Alex turned back to Dylan, smiling and handing over a few notes as he rung a sale through his till, sliding a large paper bag towards Alex as she moved towards the end of the checkout. Picking up two bulging bags that were already at the end of the counter, Alex nodded to Piper, flashing her a smile and a wink that just made Piper feel dizzy again, indicating to the bag Dylan still had a hand on.

"Hey Pipes, can you grab that bag for me?"

Smiling at the use of the nickname again, Piper stepped towards Dylan, lowering her eyes as the young lad beamed at her as she picked up the heavy bag. "What the hell, Alex! What have you bought?" She peered into the bag to see a couple of six packs of beer and two bottles of alcohol she couldn't quite make out with out dropping the bag to the floor.

"Just a few more drinks - Nicky has managed to drink my apartment dry already. Come on, don't want dinner to go cold now do we? See ya Dylan – nice meeting you!" Alex had no intention of hanging around now and was calling her goodbyes to Pipers colleague as she made her way out of the sliding store doors. She was off along the street into night, making Piper hurry in order to catch up with her, hearing several 'wait up!' and 'slow down' as Piper tried to match the pace her long legs set. Alex stopped at the street crossing, looking to Piper as they waited for the lights to change, noticing how the cold seemed to be affecting Piper, making her cheeks and nose rosy.

"Don't worry kid, I don't live far – will get you warmed up in no time!"

The smirk and wink did not go unnoticed from Piper as Alex turned away, looking across the street as the signal changed and it was safe for them to walk across the busy intersection. Alex was true to her word – they hadn't walked far before Alex came to stop in front of a recently renovated apartment block, punching the button marked Vause on the intercom as she leaned against the entrance.

The intercom crackled into life, the unmistakable voice of Nicky filling the street as she answered, "Y'ello, Vausegasm Villa – where you come, in splendour…"

Piper couldn't help but snort with laughter at Nicky's interaction, especially with the exasperated look on Alex's face as she struggled to contain her own laughter at her friends warped sense of humour.

"Nicky! Shut the fuck up and buzz us in, yeah?"

"Righto Vause, I'm on it!"

Despite the heavy bag in her arms, Piper pulled the door open as it was released, letting Alex walk in before she entered the building herself, taking in the mixture of rough brick walls, exposed wrought iron metal work and smooth white walls in the lobby as she followed Alex to the elevator.

"Wow – this place really puts my apartment block to shame – you lived here long?" Piper looked to Alex as she came to stand next to the other woman, just as the doors of the elevator pinged, sliding open quietly.

Alex shook her head, pushed the button for the top floor, speaking only once the doors had closed and they began their ascent. "Couple of months if that, I used to live with Nicky – but she wanted Lorna to move in with her, so she kicked me to the kerb," Alex half laughed, casting a smile at Piper who was looking between her and the heavy bag, looking to it as she shifted the weight in her arms, "I probably see her more now than I did when I lived with her – she's always winding up Lorna, so she hides out here 'til what ever shit storm she's created blows over!"

Piper felt the elevator slow to a stop, the doors sliding open to reveal a large wooden door in front of them, which was slightly a jar, but Piper could see no lights on inside. Looking down the corridor, she couldn't see any other apartments on this floor so this had to be Alex's place.

Piper stayed in the elevator, a puzzled look on her face, Alex's honey like voice cutting through her thoughts "Don't look so worried Kid, Nicky has probably fused the lights or something, promise – nothing sinister!" Alex chuckled, stepping out of the elevator, stopping the doors from closing with her foot. Piper relaxed slightly, although still a little dubious about walking into a dark apartment. "Here – put your bag down there a second, whilst I get the door..."

Alex leaned down, placing the two bags of food on the ground, pushing the door open wide, calling out, but not walking into the apartment, instead letting Piper step tentatively into the open plan apartment space.

"Nicky! Where are you, you goddamn elf...I swear...!"

Piper was stood just inside the doorway as it happened and she couldn't help but gasp, her hand covering her mouth as her wide eyes took in the sight before her. As Alex had called out, Nicky, hidden out of sight elsewhere in the apartment, had flipped the power switch, illuminating the twenty or so strings of Christmas lights that were precariously hung up around the walls of the apartment, cascading from the ceiling as they draped down from the light fixings and trailed across the floor; bathing them all in a blinking, flashing, warm glow of colourful lights.

Pipers eyes were drawn through the centre of the room to a small, imitation Christmas tree that was balanced on top of a coffee table, covered in tinsel, ornaments thrown on it in a haphazard manner, the majority on one side, all clumped together as if the person who had decorated really didn't have the time or inclination to space them equally, as Piper recalled she used to do with her own tree when she was little.

Piper glanced back to Alex who had now moved away from the door, moving to stand behind her, an arm hesitantly reaching around, her hand eventually resting gently on Pipers waist. It felt so natural, Piper only realised she had leaned back in to Alex after she felt the hand on her waist tighten and Alex's head rest on top of her own.

"Merry Christmas, Piper" Alex whispered, lifting her head as she felt Piper turn and face her.

"This is for me?" wonder evident in her voice as Piper looked to Alex, dipping her head as she tried to catch those beautiful hues of green that were currently looking anywhere but her own. "But, Alex. Why?"

Alex looked around, blinking a few times as she forced back a few tears that threatened to spill out as she looked at the strings of lights that adorned her apartment. She spoke, quietly, addressing the apartment rather than Piper to begin with.

"My mom loved Christmas. We never had a lot as I was growing up, but my mom always made sure our tiny apartment was as bright and as colourful as possible. Each year when the shops were clearing out the stock, my mom would always buy a new string of lights so we'd have something new the following Christmas." Alex paused, Piper just waited, listening to the raw emotion she could hear in Alex's voice. "Diane reckoned you could never be sad at Christmas, especially if you had so many lights to brighten your way." Alex looked back to Piper, her eyes glistening in the dark, "When we saw you in the store earlier, you looked so sad. No one as gorgeous as you should be that sad..." Piper batted Alex lightly on her arm at the compliment, the corners of Alex's mouth turning upwards as a smile started to edge onto her lips. Leaning closer to Piper, Alex continued, her voice low, "I just did what Diane would have wanted me to do...brighten up your Christmas..."

Piper stared at Alex, wondering how on earth she had been lucky enough to have met this woman stood in front of her now, who had done all this for her without knowing a thing about her. She began to lift her hands in order to place them either side of Alex's face, her mind set on kissing Alex for all she was worth, before a shuffling noise and a loud voice to the side disturbed them.

"Oi! Vause! Don't be taking all the glory for this masterpiece yourself, you had a little help from yours truly if you've forgotten all ready?"

The two woman turned to face the voice, collapsing into one another's arms immediately, shaking with uncontrollable laughter as Nicky stood in front of them, dressed head to toe in an elf costume, complete with little rosy red cheeks.

"I have no idea what you fuckers are laughing at – this is the latest fashion at the North Pole... Have you got food – this elf hasn't eaten for weeks!"

Piper clung onto Alex as Nicky walked past her, hysterics taking over once more as she heard the jingle of tiny bells attached to the end of the shoes Nicky wore. Piper watched as she stepped out of the apartment, scooping up the two bags of food into her arms and moving the heavier bag across the threshold with her foot, nonchalantly walking back past them as if she was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, rather than a full on elf costume. It was too much for Piper, who started laughing again, her chuckles setting Alex off again, as they clung tighter to one another in an effort to control their laughter.

Eventually, Alex calmed herself enough to manage to settle her breathing, gazing to Piper to check she was OK before moving to pick up the heavy bag from the floor, shutting her apartment door and following Nicky into the kitchen area. She pulled the beers out, leaving the other bottles she had purchased from the store in the paper bag, quickly walking towards the Christmas tree and placing the bag underneath it.

Heading back to her kitchen, Alex watched Piper laughing and joking with Nicky around the island counter as they set about pulling out all the takeaway cartons from the carrier bags. Pipers laugh was carefree and light, the wide smile on her face seemed to stretch to her sparking blue eyes, making her look even more beautiful than ever, and Alex knew in that moment she'd been right to do the unusual, to go out on a limb and do something completely unlike her, and that her mom would have been proud of her.

* * *

The three women sat around the kitchen island, eating, drinking and laughing at anything and everything, trying each of the dishes Alex had picked from the menu. Piper had tried a bite from each and every one of them - apart from the dumplings, which Nicky guarded with a fierceness Piper found hilarious. As Piper attempted to spear a dumpling with a fork, her efforts for naught as Nicky stopped her with a knife, parrying the utensil as if holding a sword, Alex shuffled her stool closer to Piper, chuckling as the two play- fought over the dumplings.

"To be fair Pipes, I did pick them out just for Nic, she did help me with this crazy idea," Alex waved an arm, gesturing to the myriad of lights that were still glowing and twinkling behind them, "so I think she's earned the right to have them to herself!"

"I have to say – I think the crowning glory of the whole ensemble is the Christmas tree on the coffee table..." Piper smiled as she saw Nicky puff her chest up with pride, "I like the carefree way its been decorated..."

"Carefree? You mean, how it looks like a five-year old could have done a better job?" Alex leaned into Piper as she joked with her best friend, draping her arm over Pipers shoulder, as she ignored the glare Nicky was giving her, swiftly followed by wink as she devoured yet another dumpling. "...and stop trying to smarm your way into Nicky's good books Pipes, believe me there is no way this wild haired nuisance will give up food – especially-"

Alex stopped mid sentence, feigning mock surprise as Nicky chucked a dumpling in Pipers direction.

"Maybe if you complemented me once in a while Vause, maybe I'd be more inclined to share with ya! Blondie here reckons I'm carefree..." Nicky joked, wagging a finger at Alex, who responded to her friend's actions with a smirk and a deep rumble of laughter.

Piper grinned like a lunatic at Nicky, before stabbing the dumpling with her fork, waving it in front of Alex before taking a huge bite of it, a moan escaping her lips as she devoured the tasty morsel.

"Hey – keep that up Blondie and Vause here won't be able to contain herself much longer!"

"Fuck off Nicky, don't you have a home to go to? Surely Lorna must be expecting you back tonight, especially with all the plans you have for Christmas?"

"Uugh! Dont remind me." Nicky covered her eyes with the palm of her hands, before dragging her hands through her thick mop of hair.

With a mouthful of dumpling, Piper spoke, curious about Nicky's plans, "You've got a big family meal planned?"

"Nah, not a big fan of them – just gonna be me and my girl Lorna – and this pain in my ass, been that way for a few years now, wouldn't have it any other way." Nicky slapped Alex on the back, winding the taller woman slightly, who still smiled at Piper, before lowering her eyes back to the to the food in front of them as she took another mouthful of one of the dishes. "That's all I need for a perfect Christmas right there. Good food, good friends and some good ol' Christmas lovin'…"

Piper couldn't help but laugh at Nicky's recipe for the perfect Christmas, but the sadness in her voice was evident by the time she finished speaking, "That sounds like a great day Nicky, I'm not a big fan of family get-togethers either, the last few I've had haven't gone too well..."

"You don't have any plans for Christmas? You aren't going home?" Alex had lifted her head, looking straight at Piper, her eyes showing genuine concern for the blonde by her side.

"No – when you are such an unrivalled disappointment to the family name as I am, Christmas plans this year are pretty much me, a bottle of wine and Netflix..." Piper sighed, her eyes fixing on any of the dishes in front of her, but nowhere near Alex. It still hurt to think about her family, especially at this time of year, despite the pain and anguish they had put her through for so many years, they were still family.

Alex opened her mouth to speak, but before the words left her lips, Nicky was the other side of Piper, knocking Alex's arm from around her shoulder, draping her own in its place and pulling her into a one armed hug like they had been best friends forever,

"Well that's settled it – you're spending Christmas day with us!" Nicky grinned with a large smile that would have given the Cheshire Cat a run for its money.

"No, Nicky! I can't! Not with so little notice – all your plans...I can't!"

"You can, and you will. Lorna's already got enough food to feed the five thousand so that's not an issue, and she'll be over the moon that there's finally an even number sat round our table at Christmas," Nicky leaned closer to Piper, her voice chuckling with a rough laughter, "…its been a while since Vause here had a 'plus one' to pull her cracker with..."

Piper couldn't help but snigger at Nicky, whilst Alex leaned behind her, landing a thump on Nicky's arm as she glared a warning, "Nicky – shut _, the fuck_ , up..."

"Oh quit it Vause – you want Blondie there as much as I do. We've seen her eat, she's got an appetite on her that is only a good thing when it comes to all the food Lorna's got planned" Nicky smiled at Piper who blushed slightly, thinking to all the food they had worked through that night, "Plus Blondie here's got much better table manners than you, in fact Vause, if you'd rather stay home I'm sure Lorna won't have an issue with it – will be nice to have some class at Christmas instead of your usual rabble..."

Alex sighed, rubbing her forehead with her fingers as if trying to ease a headache away. "Nicky, it just feels like you are _forcing_ Piper to spend the day with us...maybe Pipes-"

"I'm not _forcing_ anyone Vause – just highlighting the fact that we are a much better option over a sad, lonely meal for one, a bad bottle of wine and some box set on Netflix she will only regret wasting her day on…"

Alex opened her mouth to speak again, but hearing another voice, she went quiet. "You are right, it _wouldn't_ be a bad thing you know, spending the day with you all...if you are really sure you want me. But I'll only agree to come if you are quite sure Lorna has enough food, and you _both_ want me there...?" Pipers voice was quiet, but it had got the attention of the two women who stopped their discussion to look at her; Pipers gaze flitted between the two of them, looking to Nicky first.

"Blondie – you've been a riot tonight, considering you looked miserable as sin when I first saw you earlier...I honestly thought Vause here was out of her mind with all this idiocy she wrapped me up in, putting up Christmas lights and everything. As for Lorna, she will just _love_ you, I know it!" Nicky pulled Piper closer to her, raising her hand to the side of her mouth as if pretending to whisper, but not actually lowering her voice, "Plus I haven't seen this giant acting this goofy in a _long_ time. Whatever it is about you, I think we need it there on Christmas day if you ask me."

Piper noticed that Nicky's gaze had drifted towards Alex as her speech came to an end, her smile gentle and sincere as she looked towards her friend. Piper turned to look at Alex, who was now stood with her head hanging down, shaking it gently from side to side. Piper took it to mean that Alex didn't want her there, so started rambling as she stood from her seat, looking around her for her coat and purse getting ready to go, feeling that she'd over stayed her welcome all of a sudden.

"Look – its fine Alex, really, it is. I don't want to intrude...you had your plans well before you met me. Like I said, me, a bottle of wine and Netflix – its all-" Piper stalled as she felt Alex place a hand on her arm, stilling her movements, but causing her heart to race. She looked to the hand on her arm, not daring to look up to Alex for fear of what she may see when she looked into those green eyes she was already so attached to. Her actions were determined for her as Alex gently placed a finger under her chin, lifting her face so their eyes met once more.

"Nicky's right. I don't think I could imagine Christmas day without you there... "

There were no more words, just the gentle smile that formed on Alex's lips, and the warmth in her eyes that made Piper melt. There was no hesitation this time, Piper cupped Alex's face in her hands, closing the distance between the two of them as she kissed her, lightly at first, then deepening the kiss as she felt Alex respond, pulling Piper closer to her, tongues clashing as they explored each other properly for the first time. Breaking apart as their lungs screamed for air, they leaned into one another, Alex kissing Piper lightly on her forehead before wrapping the blonde in her arms, pulling her tight into her. Alex heard the noise of a photograph being taken – looking to where Nicky stood at her side with a cheesy grin on her face, mobile phone in her hand, pointing at Piper and herself.

"Well lovebirds, I'll take that as my cue to leave..." Nicky laughed as she waved her phone at Alex before turning on her heel and walking to the door of Alex's apartment.

"Delete that Nicky!" Alex called out, but not moving an inch from where she stood with Piper in her arms.

"No way! Lorna's gonna go mental seeing you all loved up with Blondie here..." She opened the door, yelling over her shoulder as she swung the door closed behind her, "See ya later Vause – you too, _Piper_!"

Piper pulled herself closer to Alex, smiling as she rested her head on Alex's chest, listening to her steady, soothing heartbeat, feeling strong arms wrapping round her waist as they stood in the quiet apartment, feeling for the first time in a very long time, _peaceful_.

Piper pulled up suddenly, shooting a puzzled look to Alex who looked equally confused as the sudden movement from the woman in her arms.

"Wait – did Nicky change out of that elf costume before she left?"

A deep chuckle emanated through Alex, "No. No she did not." The two smiled at one another at the thought of Nicky walking through the streets dressed as an elf.

"She really doesn't care, does she?"

"That's what she will have you believe – but she cares about what's important. Sometimes I forget that and she always finds a way to remind me..." Alex leaned into Piper; placing a soft kiss on her lips, before pulling the blonde back into her arms again.

They stood in their embrace before Piper sighed, mumbling into Alex's arms the words she knew had to come at some point, "Well, I guess I should be heading home too I suppose."

"You don't have to." Alex's voice broke slightly, clearing her throat as she spoke softly to Piper, "You can stay if you'd like...I mean you can have the bed, I'll sleep on the sofa, we don't have to sleep in the same room, unless you want...umm, Or you can go home too, I'll call you a cab, I just don't want you walking home out there alone... Don't think you have to stay, I mean I'd like it if you did... _fuck_! I'm rambling, what is _with me_?..."

Piper chuckled, amused to see the change in Alex from the confident woman spouting cheesy chat up lines in the store earlier, to the considerate, rambling softie in front of her. She raised her finger, pressing it to Alex's lips, stopping her from saying anything further. "Ssssssh" The smile on her face grew wider as the lips beneath her finger curved into a smile, and those green eyes darkened slightly as they looked to Pipers.

"I'd like that… _to stay_. Very much"

Alex hummed at Pipers response, pulling the blonde back towards her, laying kisses down her neck to her collarbone, whispering as Piper giggled as the light touches to her skin tickled her, "Whatever it is about you Piper Chapman – I'm most definitely smitten".

* * *

A/N: Yeah – so I am _**clearly**_ an over the top, daft romantic at heart… Thank you to the lovely reviews from those of you who have been enjoying this Vauseman mush fest, I could potentially leave it here (it's not intended to be a **massive** multi-parter) the idea for this fic was for Alex to do something nice for Piper, make her smile – which was the Christmas lights, but now I've whacked in an invite to the meal on Christmas day too in to the mix…. – so would you like to see the Christmas day meal?

Big hugs of the highest degree for WB79, JenSurname, Chelle234 and JessTerr for your PMs over the past few days – you guys are just awesome :)


	4. Chapter 4

' _Chivalrous'_ Piper whispered to herself, a smile drifting absentmindedly across her face as she lay amongst the plump pillows and warm duvet cover of Alex's bed, staring at the ceiling.

She had been awake for about half an hour, and prior to her current train of thought, she had recalled everything about the previous evening that had made her smile, and there had been a lot of reasons for her to smile. From the goofy way Alex had asked her all those chat up lines, to meeting her after work, _all those Christmas lights_ … Each new thought had made Piper smile, closing her eyes, she tried to recreate what she had felt in each moment, always coming back to the same; happy, cared for, _wanted_.

Now Piper was listing all the qualities of Alex that she'd seen in the little time she had known the woman, trying to pinpoint exactly what it was about the tall brunette made her stomach somersault every time she thought of her.

For all of Alex's flirting – she had actually been very considerate towards Piper after she had agreed to stay, offering to sleep on the sofa so Piper could take her bed, making sure she had everything she needed from a T-shirt and shorts to sleep in, water at the side of her bed, to a toothbrush in the bathroom.

" _So are you sure you don't need anything else Pipes? Just let me know and I'll sort it..." Alex was stood in the doorway to the bedroom, about to head to the sofa, spare pillow and blanket tucked under her arm._

" _You really don't have to sleep out there Alex, it should be me on the sofa, this is_ _your_ _home after all, you should be in your own bed."_

" _Well, currently, my bed is occupied by a rather gorgeous blonde, and since my guest bedroom is still full of boxes I need to unpack, out here is where I'm heading. It's fine Piper, really." Alex threw her thumb over her shoulder, indicating where she intended to end up, casting a smile towards Piper as she hugged the pillow and blanket tighter to her chest, resisting the urge to drop them and rush over to the bed to slide in under the duvet with Piper._

 _The two women looked to one another for a moment before Piper broke the comfortable silence that fell between them, "You don't have to you know."_

" _Don't have to, what, Piper?"_

" _Sleep on the sofa. This bed is massive, there is plenty of room for the two of us..."_

 _Alex sighed, slowly dropping the items under her arms to the floor before walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at her hands, rather than the blonde she now sat beside. "Piper, there is nothing I want more in this moment than to share this bed with you...but if I do..." Alex turned to face Piper, resting a hand lightly on her cheek, looking deep into her blue eyes, before exhaling slowly, "...I don't want to rush into anything with you Piper...I don't want to regret anything…I don't want_ _you_ _to regret anything…"_

 _Piper nodded, wordlessly accepting that Alex was set on sleeping on the sofa, but also amazed at the woman's words; that Alex also seemed to feel this connection between the two of them, knew it was different than anything they had known before. Piper thought it had just been her, that the thrill of having someone interested in her, for her alone, was skewing her thoughts, but Alex's words now seemed to suggest she wasn't alone in her feelings._

 _Before Piper could say anything, Alex stood, placing a kiss on Pipers forehead; a light kiss, gentle and caring and moved back to the doorway, picking up her pillow and blanket from the floor as she went. As she left the room, Alex looked back one last time as she closed the door behind her, "Sleep well Pipes, see you in the morning."_

" _Goodnight Alex…" Piper heard the click of the door as it shut, listening to the sounds of Alex shuffling round the apartment, settling on to the sofa for the night before it all went quiet._

 _Piper had stared at the ceiling whilst Alex's words had sunk in. 'Gorgeous', and 'nothing I want more' floated round in her mind as she slowly drifted off to sleep, wrapped in the cosy duvet, wondering what it would have felt like to fall asleep in the arms of the brunette who had crashed into her life that evening._

 _When she woke in the morning, it felt like she had slept with a smile on her face all night long._

So here Piper was, making a list of adjectives she could apply to Alex. She had already run up more than she could count on her fingers and then some, her favourites including gorgeous, funny, smart, honest, and goofy. She pondered 'chivalrous' – nodding as she thought Alex's actions last night were more than proof that this particular attribute needed to be added to her list. As she began to wonder whether Alex was awake, as if on cue, a loud clanging noise emanated from the kitchen area, followed by a few loud curse words, and then hushed mumbling.

Curious to find out what Alex was up to, Piper extracted herself from the bed, gasping as her bare feet hit the cool flooring. Piper ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to make herself look vaguely presentable, before walking to the bedroom door. Still feeling the chill in the air, she looked around Alex's bedroom for something she could wear to warm her. She spotted a hooded sweatshirt thrown over the back of a chair, quickly deciding that Alex wouldn't mind her wearing it, since she had already loaned her the clothes to sleep in, she slipped it on, breathing in the lingering scent that was pure _Alex_ , and then opened the door.

Piper padded down the short hallway towards the kitchen, chuckling quietly to herself as she came across the cause of all the noise. Alex was stood in front of the stove tending to something in a pan before her, her back to the kitchen island where Piper now stood; various jars, bowls and utensils spread over the counter top, what seemed to be a thin layer of flour dusting most of the surfaces.

Alex waved a spatula around in her hand as she hummed to herself, swaying slightly to the low music drifting over the speakers to the side of her, the words of the song not clear to Piper, although the tune seemed familiar.

Piper decided to not make herself known just yet – giving herself the opportunity to watch Alex, taking in the natural beauty of the woman as she moved around her space, oblivious to the hungry blue eyes that followed her every move.

Her long, dark hair fell softly over her shoulders, a little messy from where she must have slept on it, and not quite caught it as she ran her hand though her hair.

She wore what seemed to be an old grey t-shirt, which Piper guessed may have been black at some point, now washed too many times and now faded, the hem coming undone slightly at the back.

The sleeves of the t-shirt were rolled ever so slightly, allowing Piper to see the edge of a tattoo on her upper arm, as well as the tribal band on her right arm.

Unlike Piper, Alex was wearing grey sweatpants, not shorts, which still managed to show off her long legs impeccably well, her bare feet were tapping on the floor as she continued to hum along with the song.

Piper watched as Alex placed the spatula down on the work surface, moving to reach up into a cupboard, pulling out two plates. The woman turned around quickly with her eyes cast down wards, catching Piper stood behind the island at the last moment as she moved to place the plates on the surface now in front of her.

"Shit! Piper! You scared the living crap out of me! How long have you been stood there?" The plates came crashing down on to the worktop, shaking Piper from her reverie, her arms shooting forward to prevent the dishes from shooting off the smooth surface.

Piper looked up – expecting to see Alex to be staring at her angrily, instead she was greeted with green eyes behind secretary glasses that seemed to sparkle as Alex broke out into a deep, rasping laugh, a wide smile forming as she continued to chuckle at Piper.

That _smile_ , Piper thought to herself as she watched Alex creasing up with laughter. There was no need for the morning sun as it lit up the entire room, her laughter infectious as Piper too started to laugh.

"Long enough to know I like what I see..." Piper dropped her eyes as she spoke, rearranging the plates in front of her to give her something else to focus on, suddenly feeling very conscious of Alex looking directly at her, the air still dancing with Alex's laughter as she moved round the island to stand closer to Piper.

"…And already nicking my clothes I see – that's my favourite sweatshirt you know…I hope I haven't lost it forever…." Alex pulled on the hem of the top, making Piper take a step towards her, as she lightly placed her hands on Pipers waist, she leaned in, placing a quick kiss on Pipers cheek, before standing straight, a smirk on her face, one eyebrow slightly raised then turned away, walking back in the direction of the stove.

As Alex neared the bombsite of her kitchen, she called out not turning around, "Hope you're hungry – I made pancakes!" Alex now glanced back over her shoulder, beaming a proud smile at Piper, almost like a kid who has managed to tie their shoelaces on their own for the first time.

"You've certainly made something…" Piper chuckled as she now moved into the kitchen space, dragging a finger across the nearest surface, leaving a track in the light layer of flour dust that had settled on it, before noticing the piles of bowls and jugs in the sink, evidence of a few failed attempts at pancake batter mixing.

Alex caught Piper looking around the space, "Hey! Not my fault I've never listened to my mom before about how she makes pancakes…There were a few attempts until I got it right…"

"Before? Al, do you mean you've phoned your mom this morning how to make pancakes? You do know there's such a thing as the Internet? Google even? You really should try it - it's a mine of information such as " _how to make pancakes…_ " Piper joked with Alex as she stood beside her, nudging into her as she spoke, noticing the smile on the taller woman's face as their body's touched.

"Tsk, I know that! I didn't want you to have just _any_ old pancakes… I wanted to make it special…" Alex cleared her throat, looking away quickly for a moment then turning back to Piper, "…it is Christmas Eve after all."

With that, Alex carefully placed two thick, fluffy pancakes onto the plate in front of piper, before repeating the action onto the second plate a moment later. She picked up her plate, nodding for Piper to do the same before walking away from the destruction that was her kitchen and into her apartment.

Following, Piper saw a table set up by a large window, neatly laid out for two with juice, coffee, a large bowl of fruit and a large jug of what appeared to be maple syrup.

As the aromas of freshly made coffee and pancakes wafted around Piper, she suddenly realised how hungry she was, and quickly sat down at the table, before going about loading her plate with fruit from the bowl, covering her pancakes with a good helping of syrup and gulping down the freshly brewed coffee. Piper missed the way Alex smiled at her, watching the blonde in front of her dig into the mound of food that adorned her plate. Picking up the jug, Alex poured the remaining syrup over her pancakes, swamping them in the sticky liquid, before starting to devour them.

"Are you not having any fruit Alex?" Piper laughed as Alex shook the jug before sticking her fork in to draw out the last drop of syrup.

"Nope – not really one for the healthy stuff at breakfast, Nicky moans if I don't at least try," Alex pointed her fork towards the bowl of fresh fruit, "…but I thought you might like it so, you know…."

Piper smiled at Alex's thoughtfulness, as she took another bite of the fluffy pancake, a quiet moan escaping her lips, earning her a flash of a smile and a raised eyebrow from Alex.

"Well, if that's the response I get – I'm making pancakes for you more often!" Alex chuckled, before taking a large mouthful of her pancakes, syrup running off and dribbling down her chin, which caused Piper to laugh, shaking her head at Alex's eating habits. The two continued eating, not saying much more as they both enjoyed the food in front of them.

As Piper began to feel full, she leaned back in her chair, bringing her mug of coffee up to her face, feeling the heat seeping through the sides, warming her hands, breathing in the warming aromas. As she watched Alex use the last piece of pancake to mop up the remaining syrup on her plate, she smiled at just how relaxed Alex looked, almost is if this was how the two of them woke up like this every morning.

"So…is this how you treat all your guests?" Piper asked, a nod of her head towards the table, still surprised at how much effort Alex had put into breakfast for the two of them, yet seemed to be passing it off as if it were nothing.

Alex hummed, almost as if trying to decide how to respond to Pipers question, "Well, umm, generally my guests don't generally stick around long enough to get breakfast…" Alex replied, her eyes fixed firmly on her plate as she used her finger to wipe up the remaining syrup.

"Oh…" Piper shifted in her seat, suddenly feeling as if she had crossed a line, asking about Alex's personal life.

Sensing Piper shift in her seat, Alex looked up, staring at Piper, "I've never done this before, for anyone…I meant what I said last night, I don't know what it is… you're special Pipes." Alex trailed off, glancing first down at her plate before turning away from Piper, gazing out of the window.

Piper studied her for a moment, watching, as her eyebrows seemed to furrow ever so slightly, like she was trying to work something out, trying to understand a problem, or a thought that puzzled her.

"Thank you"

Piper's voice was barely a whisper, yet it drew Alex's emerald eyes away from the city horizon she was staring out onto. "For what?"

"For this, for last night, for the lights. Letting me stay, making me breakfast. All of it, Alex. No one has ever done anything like this for me Al, never."

Alex lay her arm on the table, extending her open hand towards the blonde. Without a second thought Piper slipped her own hand into the one that lay open, fingers intertwining instinctively, both smiling as Alex's thumb began moving slowly, drawing lazy circles on Pipers skin.

They sat, holding hands, staring at one another for a moment, no words spoken, but both understanding what the other was trying to say.

Just like the night before, Piper broke the comfortable silence between the two of them. "You know, these really are good pancakes, can I make a phone call…I guess I should thank your mom…hey!" Piper laughed as Alex threw a piece of strawberry at her, missing her by miles, the piece of fruit instead landing on top of her half eaten pancake.

"Do you see my mom in the kitchen? It's me you should be thanking…"

"Well, however can I repay you?"

Alex looked directly at Piper, a smirk on her face, one eyebrow arching upwards, watching with glee as the blonde opposite began to blush as she spoke, "Well, I can think of a few ways right off the bat…" Alex leaned forward, noticing Piper mirrored her action, her blue eyes not quite meeting her gaze as she lowered her voice to a whisper, "it might involve you getting a little…wet…" She smiled as she saw Piper bite her bottom lip, her eyes now flitting between her own green eyes and her lips as she continued to speak, "but it's ok, I've got gloves you can wear…" Alex paused for effect, watching a small look of confusion flicker over Pipers face, "...wouldn't want these soft hands to wrinkle as you do all the dishes…!"

Alex waited, watching as Piper realised what she was actually talking about sink in, ducking quickly to the side as Piper now took her turn in launching a large piece of watermelon at her. As she broke into loud laughter, she could see Piper cross her arms as if annoyed, but there was a trace of a smile on her face. Not wanting to push her any further, Alex stood, moving to stand behind Piper, leaning down so her head was almost nuzzled into her neck, wrapping her long slender arms around the shoulders of the blonde, pulling her into her, feeling Piper relax into her as she did so.

"I was joking Pipes, you're the guest, relax! I made the mess, I'll clean it up!"

"I should think so! You really did make a mess."

"Yeah, I did" smiling a broad, beaming smile, almost like she was proud of the utter havoc she had caused in the kitchen.

"It was worth it though" Piper said, smiling as she leaned further back, inhaling slowly as she noticed the faint smell of coconut on Alex's hair.

Alex coughed, clearing her throat before she spoke to Piper, hoping that the nervous energy that was running through her body in that moment didn't come across in her voice, "Hey, I was thinking, why don't you hang out here with me today? We can chill out, watch some Christmas films, really get into the old Christmas spirit in time for Nicky's meal tomorrow?"

Piper sighed, pulling away from Alex, turning to look at her with a sad smile on her lips. "I can't Alex."

Alex pulled back, instinctively folding her arms across her body, "I can't to the hanging out, or I can't to the meal tomorrow?"

"The meal isn't a problem, plus I think if I said no to Nicky, she'd track me down and drag me there... it's just I can't hang out with you today-"

Alex shifted away from Piper, slumping back into her chair, arms still folded, not trying to hide how dejected she felt "It's ok Piper, I just thought…

Piper smiled at the woman opposite, noticing the puzzled look flit over her face before she spoke, "Alex, I can't hang out with you today as I've got a shift at the store, noon til eight…" Piper felt her heart flip as the previously sad face of Alex lit up at her words, green eyes sparkling as she waited for Piper to finish her sentence. "…but if you are free this evening?"

In an instance, Alex's body language had changed, the arms were uncrossed, she leaned forwards, taking both of Pipers hands in her own as she rambled with excitement, "That's settled then, you can head home, grab anything you need before you start work and I'll come meet you again when your shift ends. I'll cook us dinner, we can watch Christmas films all evening...then we can share Christmas morning together…' Alex look directly at Piper, a sudden thought flashing across her mind, "Please tell me you are not working Christmas Day?"

Piper smiled at the enthusiasm of Alex, of how quickly she had planned their time out, how easy it all seemed. Pipers voice was soft as she spoke, her eyes fixed on the woman opposite who was leaning in expectantly as she waited to her Pipers answer, "I'm not working Christmas Day…"

"Amazing! So it's set?"

"You sure about this Al, you want me here another night?"

"I can't think of a better way to spend Christmas Eve Piper..."

"Ok. But, only on one condition. You get to sleep in your own bed; you shouldn't be waking up Christmas morning on the sofa."

"Piper…"

I'm serious Alex, that's the deal. We everything you mentioned, I stay – but you? _You_ , sleep in your own bed."

"Fine. But all the other stuff - you're ok with that? Dinner, hanging out...staying here again, with me?

"It's more than OK, Alex…"

Piper stood up, moving towards Alex, pausing as she stood next to her, before leaning down, taking the brunettes face between her hands, kissing her full on the lips.

"I could get used to _that_ for breakfast" Alex said with a smile as they broke the kiss, earning her a swat on the arm from Piper, which she playfully rubbed at, pretending to be injured.

There was something about Piper she couldn't work out, but couldn't wait to spend more time with her, and began planning the rest of the day, smiling as she watched Piper head towards the kitchen and make a start on the dishes, chuckling at how easily the blonde had worked her way into her life already.

* * *

After breakfast and spending a good half hour helping Alex return the kitchen to a relatively normal, clean state, Piper had showered quickly before leaving Alex to head back to her own apartment. Of course Alex had been reluctant to let her go, offering to come with her and bring back her things so she wouldn't have to take a bag into work. Piper convinced her that she would be fine, and she would see her later that night at eight o'clock.

Piper could have walked, but flagged a taxi so she would have a little more time to sort out things back at her apartment. After sorting out a change of clothes for after her shift, something to wear for Nicky's Christmas meal, Piper threw a few more items into her bag before a thought crossed her mind.

Opening up the small cupboard in her hallway, she pulled out a large cardboard box, containing samples of the PoPi soaps and bath lotions they planned to launch in the New Year. Working quickly, Piper rummaged in the box, selecting particular items, placing them to the side as she continued her search for the soaps she wanted.

After finding all the items she was after, she pulled another box towards her, this one containing pre-printed paper bags with the PoPi logo on, tissue paper and ribbons. Piper made quick work of making her selections up into gift bags, returning the samples and packaging into the bottom of the cupboard.

As she shoved the last box in, she noticed a long thin box tucked away at the back, propped up against another box that hadn't been touched since last year. Realising what it was, she smiled to herself, before pulling it out, dusting it off and placing it in her bag with the made up PoPi gift bags.

Piper had enough time to grab a bite to eat before she headed out to the store for her shift, despite the weight of the bag she carried, it didn't bother her, as for once in a very long time, Piper was actually looking forward to Christmas.

* * *

The first few hours of her shift had gone quickly, the store had been busy and generally the shoppers were in good spirits as they got the last few things they needed for their Christmas day plans. Any other year, Piper would have forced a smile as she dealt with all the frivolity – but this year, thanks to Alex, she was positively beaming about the following day.

It wasn't that she expected presents, or a huge meal, far from it. For once, she was spending the day with people who just wanted to enjoy the day, no pretence, just sharing the day with friends and loved ones. For once, there were people who wanted to spend the day with Piper. Not Piper _Chapman_.

At two o'clock her boss took her off the checkout in order to re-stock the shelves. Grabbing a box, she rested it on her hip, balancing it as she placed its contents on the shelf in front her. As if from no where, she felt someone standing close behind her, as she drew in a breath, the familiar scent washed over her, making her heart beat faster. Piper was smiling even before she turned around, recognising the low, rasping voice as its owner leaned into her, warm breath tickling her ear,

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you would mind… _assisting_ me with a problem…"

Piper spun around to face the woman who stood behind her, "Alex? What are you doing here? My shift doesn't finish for another six hours!"

"I know that, it's just I have someone coming for dinner later and I could use some help as to what she may like... Knowing the excellent level of customer service offered at this store, I was hoping you might be able to, you know, _assist_..."

Alex stepped to the side of Piper, leaning one shoulder against the shelves and shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket, a smirk on her face, one eyebrow raised in what Piper now recognised as Alex's 'trademark' look.

Shifting the box on her hip, Piper turned back to the shelf, slowly placing the jars in front of her as she spoke to Alex, deciding to play along with her game.

"I'm sure I can be of assistance, but I need a little more information..." Piper noticed the smile appearing on Alex's face, the woman happy that Piper was playing along with her game, so continued, "Such as do you plan to cook from scratch, or would a ready made meal be sufficient? "

"Oh definitely cooking myself, I'm quite skilled in the kitchen I'll have you know..." Alex chuckled, knowing Piper would get the joke after the mess she had made making pancakes this morning, then leaned forward slightly, her voice a loud whisper, "Plus I'm trying to make a good impression..."

Piper smiled to herself before carrying on, "Well, master chef or not, maybe best not to be a show off, certainly not on the first date, if that's of course what it is…a first date…" Piper blushed a little, realising what she had implied, hurrying to move on, "So perhaps keep it simple – a tasty meal you know she'd like, something she would appreciate."

Alex moved slightly, so she was now more in Pipers eye line, watching the blonde as she slowly, purposefully, placed each jar from the box onto the shelf, the slight curl at the edge of her mouth giving her away as to how much she was enjoying playing along with the game between the two of them.

"See, that's just it...I've seen this woman practically devour a Chinese takeaway – but I don't honestly know what to _cook_ for her. What would seal the deal so to speak for a second date...".

Piper looked up, half closing her eyes, pretending to think, before glancing at Alex. "Well, if it were me, and of course, this is merely my humble opinion as a store clerk trying to assist you with your purchases..." She looked back to Alex whose emerald eyes were fixed on her, watching her every move as she spoke. Piper paused, noticing raised eyebrows, which indicated for her to continue, "… you can't really go wrong with a good pasta dish. Or steak. Or maybe a chicken dish...all would be fine by me."

"Interesting options, you propose and all easily achievable with my excellent culinary skills. See I'd be tempted by a good steak myself, but then wouldn't the meal be all about me, and it should most definitely, be about her. Don't you think?"

Piper found that Alex had moved slowly towards her as she spoke, minimising the distance between them. Piper looked straight at Alex as she spoke, barely managing to contain herself as she kept her voice level, continuing the game between them. "But you are missing the _bigger_ picture, it's not just about the main course – you can't just jump straight in there if you are trying to impress-"

For a brief moment, a puzzled look flitted over Alex's face, leaning back slightly; she questioned Piper, "No? Then tell me what I should do…"

Piper dropped the now empty box to the floor, and turned to face Alex. Taking a strand of dark hair between her fingers, she played with it, twisting it round her fingers, not making eye contact with Alex, "You have to lead up to it, reel her in with a tempting starter, make her want more with the main course, then, end on a high with a dessert…" Piper now looked up to Alex, directly into those green eyes that focused on her so intently, leaning forward slightly she whispered into Alex's ear, "...that will have her moaning with desire…"

"Shit. We're are still talking about food here?"

"Mmm-hmm"

"Well. Seems like I've got myself into more than I bargained for doesn't it?"

"You have no idea…"

Just as Alex leaned in towards Piper, her lips barely brushing with Pipers, she caught a movement out the corner of her eye. Pulling away quickly, she spotted the manager of the store appearing from round the corner, carrying a large stack of boxes, which thankfully had obscured his view of the two of them. As he stopped alongside Piper, dropping the boxes to the floor, before wiping his sweaty brow with the back of his hand. He was looking more distracted than annoyed, clearly having missed the moment between the two woman in front of him, one looking more shocked than the other at the appearance of this man beside them.

"Piper – can you sort these for me?" Catching Alex stepping away from his employee, he paused, looking between the two women, "unless, of course you are with a customer?"

Alex chuckled as she backed away from Piper, walking backwards so she could keep her eyes on the blonde woman speaking directly to her, "No, it's OK, thank you for all your help, _Piper_." Alex broke her gaze, settling her green eyes on Pipers boss, "The customer service here is top notch, such a personal service, I'll definitely be back!"

Piper smiled at her boss, bending down quickly to look at the boxes, hoping that she had done enough to hide her blushing cheeks.

* * *

Alex came back at least four more times, and they were the times Piper caught her in the store. Each time Piper spotted her, Alex was sporting a wicked grin, like she was playing a game of hide and seek with the blonde, except she wanted to be caught, _wanted_ Piper to see her.

Unlike the first time she had been in the store however, Alex never approached her again; instead she always seemed to be lurking just at the end of an aisle. If Piper made the move toward her, Alex would throw her that trademark smirk, chuckle and walk away, always casting a look over her shoulder, always making Piper smile with her actions.

Even when Piper spotted her just as she was about to walk away from the checkout, there was that smile, that wink; that pure confident attitude that drew Piper to her like a moth to a flame and Piper knew she was done for. Alex could boil her an egg and Piper would think it was the best meal she'd ever been cooked. There was just something about Alex that drew Piper to her, a buzz of something between the two of them that made Piper aware of everything and nothing at the same time when she was around the raven-haired woman.

After Alex had walked out, two more bulging paper bags under each arm, Piper had approached Daya, the young girl sat on the checkout Alex had just been through and attempted to get her to tell her what Alex had bought. Daya looked up from the sketch she was working on in between customers, smiled and handed her a note, looking back down to her artwork as she spoke, "That lady reckoned you'd ask me somethin' –asked me to give you that if you did."

Piper turned away, shielding the note from Daya, as if Alex's words would leap off the paper away from her, whispering the words to herself as she read them,

" _It wouldn't be a surprise if you found out what I had in store for you, now would it?_

 _Now look up._

 _AV'_

Puzzled at the last part, Piper looked up, her eyes instantly connecting with those bright greens as if her heart had instructed her own eyes exactly where to look. There, on the other side of the stores glass fronted window was Alex. Paper bags under each arm, wide smile and a knowing look on her face. She'd worked out exactly what Piper would do, and had planned for it. Piper placed her hand with the note in over her heart, using her other hand to point at Alex, nodding with a grin on her face as if to say "you caught me".

Alex laughed, winked at Piper, and then walked away, shifting the heavy bags under her arms with ease as she moved. As Piper watched her walk away, she folded the note placing in in the top pocket of her work shirt, hummed to herself and walked back to the pile of boxes she was working through, glancing at the large clock on the wall as she did so.

Two hours to go.

* * *

To say she was nervous would have been an understatement, which was throwing Alex off completely. She was never nervous. Cool, calm, collected, yes. Confident, cocky and sassy, hell yes! _But nervous?_ This was new to Alex and she couldn't quite decide whether it was a good thing or her mind telling her to get her shit together. Aiming somewhere down the middle, Alex shook her head, trying to level her nerves and make a decision as what to do first.

Piper had just left to go back to her apartment so Alex had several hours to plan the perfect evening for them. The two of them had tidied the mess she had made in the kitchen making pancakes, so Alex set about sorting the rest of her apartment out. She was generally tidy, so she dealt with the mass of Christmas lights, securing the wires that had fallen off their precarious resting places, and levelling out the lopsided decorations on the little Christmas tree, moving it off the coffee table, to somewhere less obtrusive.

Once happy with her surroundings, she thought about the meal she wanted to cook for Piper, the nerves jangling to the surface again when she realised she didn't have a clue what Piper would like. Just like the idea for the Christmas lights the night before, the latest idea surfaced quickly and made her smile.

She'd get to work out what Piper would like, and get to see her again before their planned meeting this evening. In Alex's eyes, that was a win-win situation in any book.

In total, Alex made seven trips to the store, each one of them worth it for the time she had got to see Piper. Apart from the first trip into the store, Piper had been unaware for the most part that Alex was in the store. She'd watched Piper interacting with customers, watching her help pack the bags for an elderly couple, not rushing them despite the large queue, watched her stack shelves as she hummed, or sang to herself. Watched as she laughed as group of kids ran down the aisle wearing elf costumes. This was the Piper that had been hidden under that sad façade the other night.

This was the Piper Alex could feel herself falling for.

Closing her refrigerator door, Alex hummed in approval at her handiwork that lay inside; sure that Piper would enjoy everything that she had prepared. Her hand lingered on the closed door, her head shaking as she realised what she was doing. It had been a long time since Alex had acted this way for anyone. Up until recently, it had been an endless line of women warming her bed, but gone by the morning. Even when she had still been with Sylvie, she had never done anything like last night, never shared a part of her past so openly and without reservation. Never wanted to so badly make another person smile for no reason other than to see that person happy, no ulterior motive, nothing in it for her, other than the joy of someone else. With any other person, this would have sent her running, but with Piper?

Alex shook her head again, and turned to look round the apartment, appraising everything. Happy all was how it should be, she walked to the bathroom, stripping her clothes and dropping them to the floor as she padded towards the shower cubicle. As the warm water washed over her, Alex thought how she would feel waking up with Piper in her arms, smiling to herself as her heart hammered and her stomach flipped, proving to Alex once again that Piper was different, special.

Worth the effort.

* * *

At exactly eight o'clock, Piper bolted to the staff room, clocking off and heading to her locker. Taking out the change of clothes she had brought with her and had hung up before starting work, she took the change of clothes into the bathroom, stripping her work clothes like her life depended upon it, quickly spraying deodorant before pulling on her skinny jeans and her favourite grey cashmere sweater.

She pulled her work shirt from last nights shift out of her locker, rolling it up with the uniform she had worn today, shoving it into the bag she had packed earlier. Checking once again she had everything out of her locker, she pulled on her thick black coat, wrapped her scarf round her neck, and slung the strap of her purse over her head, picking up her large bag as she headed out of the staff room.

A quick glance down the aisle confirmed Alex was already stood in the store waiting for her, chatting once again to Daya who was on the checkout still. But rather than making a bee line for her, Piper detoured along the aisles, picking up a couple bottles of wine and a few bars of chocolate.

As she placed the items on the checkout, she watched the slow smile creep over Alex's face as she moved to the end of the checkout to wait for her, watchful eyes soaking up her every movement as she spoke with Daya as she made her purchases.

Daya smiled knowingly as she handed Piper her change, turning to the next customer in line as Piper moved towards Alex, struggling with the large bag with her belongings in and the grocery bag.

"Hey, let me get that," Alex was taking the large bag from her, swinging it over her shoulder with ease as she moved towards the exit, "Hungry?" she asked, holding out her hand, waiting for Piper to take it.

Piper smiled, and took Alex's hand, feeling the light squeeze Alex gave as she wrapped her slender fingers around Pipers hand.

The night air pinched at Pipers face as they stepped outside, her head swimming as she was unable to focus on anything other than the fact they were walking together, hand in hand, towards Alex's apartment for the second night in a row. It seemed like no time had passed before they were at the door to the apartment complex, staring at one another as the lift ascended, doors sliding open to the apartment that already felt more like home to Piper than anywhere else she knew.

Alex released Pipers hand, pulling out her keys from her jeans pocket, pushing open the door, allowing Piper once again to step in before her. Unlike the night before, a couple of lamps illuminated the apartment, the strings of fairy lights still casting their warm familiar glow on the apartment. As Piper moved towards the kitchen to put her grocery bag down, Alex walked towards her bedroom, Piper's bag dropping from her shoulder as she heard Piper speak for the first time since they left the store.

"Oh no Alex, remember the deal – you are sleeping in your own bed tonight-" She felt Pipers hand on her wrist, pulling her away from the bedroom door, trying, but failing to take her bag back out of Alex's grasp with her other hand,

"I'm very much aware of the deal Piper, I'm just keeping things tidy…" Alex smiled as she let the bag drop to the floor, quickly wrapping her arms behind Piper, blocking her attempts to try and reach the bag with her own body. "…Now come on, I have been slaving all day over this meal for you." Alex stepped forward, forcing Piper to step back with her, slowly guiding her away from the bedroom and towards the kitchen, her arms still wrapped around the blonde who had now stopped struggling against her, instead wrapping her own arms around Alex as they moved together.

Nearing the kitchen, Alex unwrapped her arms from around Piper; laughing at the slight pout Piper gave finding herself stood alone, no longer wrapped in the arms of Alex.

Lighting the oven, Alex nodded her head towards the cupboard to the left of her, "Pipes, fancy pouring us some wine? Choose from anything in the fridge, and the glasses are in that cupboard there."

Piper moved slowly, watching Alex as she set about her tasks in the kitchen, uncovering trays and placing them in the oven, but not allowing Piper a good look at what was on them.

"So can I ask what we are dining on?" Piper stood behind Alex, lightly placing her hands on the other woman's hips, trying to look over her shoulder at what she was preparing, but Alex had other ideas, moving deftly from side to side, laughing as she prevented Piper from glancing at her culinary efforts.

"Piper, it is meant to be a surprise!" Alex turned around, placing a light kiss on Pipers cheek, as her hands came to rest at Pipers waist, slowly pushing her away from the kitchen, "Now, if you can kindly take the wine over to the table, I shall join you in a moment with starters!"

Piper smiled as Alex flashed a grin at her, accepting the fact that she wasn't going to find out any sooner what was on the menu, Piper walked back to the table she had sat at hours before eating breakfast, a single candle in between the two place settings that were already laid out.

Piper slid into the same seat as earlier, its position affording her a view of Alex still in the kitchen, moving with purpose around the space, a slight frown on her face as she focused on something in front of her.

Pipers eyes traced the contours of Alex's body, watching as the muscles tensed in her arms as she picked up what Piper assumed were dishes from the counter in front of her, before Alex turned, pausing slightly as she felt Pipers gaze on her, then walked towards the table, a ceramic dish held with pride in her oven-gloved hands.

Placing the dish in the middle of the table, Alex removed the oven gloves, producing a lighter from her back pocket, using it to lit the candle, then took her seat, smiling happily as she watched Pipers hungry eyes now focus on the food in front of her. "Stuffed Mediterranean Peppers" she announced.

"Alex, these look delicious! "

"Mmm – hmm" Alex served Piper first, before placing one of the peppers into her own plate. "Hope you like it Piper-" but Alex had no need to continue, laughing as she looked to the blonde opposite her, already dipping her fork into the dish in front of her, nodding with each bite she took, eyes closing, quiet moans of approval leaving her lips.

"Alex, really – this is amazing... After the pancakes this morning..."

"Hey! What was wrong with the pancakes?"

"Nothing, just the prep work that went into them seemed...excessive shall we say?" Piper waggled her eyebrows at Alex, smiling as she spoke.

"Well, I can't help it if it's normally my mom who makes them. I can cook you know, just pancakes are not high up on my skill set..."

"Well – I have to say, you stuff a pepper exceedingly well".

The two looked at one another before bursting into a fit of laughter. Neither really knowing why, Pipers last comment wasn't meant to be a joke, but had both tickled them to the point of crying with laughter.

After regaining their composure, apart from an odd giggle, they continued with their starter, pleasant conversation flowing freely between them until Alex realised their plates had been empty for some time, and the last of the wine had just been poured into Pipers glass.

Alex stood up, collecting the used plates and empty bottle, calling to Piper over her shoulder as she moved towards the kitchen, "So – rare, medium or well done?"

Puzzled for a moment, Piper quickly realised Alex was talking about steak, so grabbing the wine glasses from the table, she sauntered over to the kitchen island, perching on one of the stools as she watched Alex start her prep again. "I thought you said steak was _your_ choice for a meal? What about impressing your _date_?" the two large glasses of wine she had consumed making her bold in her questions.

"Way I saw it – if you weren't impressed with the starters and decided to leave – at least I could have a decent meal by myself " Alex winked, but Piper could sense a slight hint of insecurity beneath Alex's words, which was hidden as quickly as it appeared as she chuckled, "Plus, after all the effort I've put in, figured you wouldn't mind sharing a favourite meal of mine with me..."

Piper smiled, making Alex wait a little longer until she answered her original question "Medium-rare, please."

Alex turned with a smile, waving a hand over the griddle pan that had been heating up, before lowering the two large steaks onto the hot surface, sizzling and spitting as they began to cook.

She shooed Piper back to the table with full wine glasses, as she continued to keep a watchful eye on the steaks, turning them at the exact moment, stirring the contents of the two pans, and peering into the oven to check on its contents.

Standing straight, Alex exhaled slowly, everything was going well, the prep she had done earlier today proving worthwhile as the alcohol she had consumed so easily whilst talking to Piper now flooded her system, making her feel light headed.

Thinking of Piper, she stole a moment to glance over to where Piper was sat, one leg tucked underneath her as she held her wine glass by the stem, gazing out of the window onto the lights of the city below them. Alex wished there was some way she could capture this moment, wished she could remember how she felt as she looked over to Piper, the woman who seemed to have taken over her thoughts and feelings so completely in the little time she had known her.

Smiling to herself, Alex turned back to the food, when she was happy everything was as it should be, she began plating up, neatly arranging the steak with the sides and garnish until she was pleased with her work. Tucking another bottle of wine under her arm, she took hold of the plates and walked towards Piper, her heart skipping a beat as Piper heard her approach, turning in her seat to face her with the most genuine, radiant smile Alex had ever seen. There was an honesty in her look that calmed her racing heart, but also managed to speed it up at the same time. To Alex, that look meant Piper wanted to be here, wanted to be spending her time with her. That whatever Alex was feeling, Piper felt it too.

She placed the two dishes down, topped up Piper's wine glass, then sat, looking across the table as Piper's eyes went wide at the meal in front of her, as Alex explained what she had in front of her.

"Ok so it's filet steak, cooked to your liking… baby leaf spinach in a ginger and lime sauce, roasted cherry tomatoes and whipped potatoes. I hope you like it…"

"Like it? My god Alex, this looks incredible - and it smells… _amazing,_ " Piper drew out the word amazing, she truly was astounded by the meal that had been placed in front of her. It wouldn't have looked out of place in any of the high-end restaurants or country clubs that she had once frequented with her parents. The steak was beautifully cooked, the cherry tomatoes precariously balanced on top, with the two sides adding further colour to the plate, and making Pipers mouth water.

"Don't just look at it Piper – _eat_!" Alex encouraged – picking up her steak knife, but hesitating, wanting to watch Piper take the first bite of her food, waiting to make sure she really did enjoy it. Alex didn't have to wait long, she watched Piper cut into the steak, which the knife sliced through like butter, loading her fork with a small amount of the greens and potato, she looked on anxiously as Piper took her first small bite; blue eyes disappearing momentarily as she closed her eyes, once again a noise of approval escaping her lips as she tasted the food Alex had so carefully prepared.

Opening her eyes, Piper was met with intense green eyes staring at her, before she could speak; Alex's low, rasping voice was floating through the air, the eagerness in her eyes to know Pipers thoughts apparent "So? You like it?"

" _Alex_ " Piper's voice was barely a whisper. For a brief moment Piper played with the idea of teasing Alex, making her think she didn't like it, but she couldn't do it. It was clear Alex had put her heart into this meal, wanted to make it special for Piper.

"Do you want the truth?" Piper saw Alex straighten slightly, concern flickering over her face as she glanced at everything on Pipers plate, seeming to try and work out if there was something wrong with what she had done, so Piper spoke quickly, "This truly is the best meal anyone has ever prepared for me. It's cooked to perfection – and tastes, sublime. I love it, I really do…"

Piper saw Alex visibly relax in front of her, tense shoulders eased, and a wide smile began to form. With a laugh in her voice Piper decided to continue,

"There is only one problem though…" Piper paused – looking straight at Alex as those green eyes and furrowed brow wordlessly questioned her, "The way I see it…after a meal like this…you are going to have to cook every meal I ever eat!"

It took a moment as Alex took in Pipers words and the dazzling smile on the blondes face, but the laugh that came from Alex was from deep within, echoing round the apartment, wiping the tension that had sat in the pit of her stomach as to whether Piper would like the meal she had worked so damn hard on.

Alex raised her glass towards Piper in a toast. "If that's what it takes kid, I'd be happy with that.'

Piper raised her glass, smiling at Alex as they both took a generous sip from their glasses, before making light work of the meal in front of them.

* * *

Piper leaned back on her chair, spreading her hands over her stomach, which felt ten times larger. "I think I am going to burst – that was delicious Al, really, but I don't think I could eat another bite!"

"There isn't another bite for you to eat Pipes, you've eaten everything on your plate _and_ you stole off mine – don't think I didn't see!"

"Can you blame me? I don't know what you did to that spinach but it was heavenly…and those potatoes…so creamy…"

Alex stood, reaching her arm towards Piper in order to take her plate, "I just worked my magic. I'm glad you liked it Pipes-" She felt a cool hand wrap around her wrist, stilling her movements, looking up – her eyes met with Pipers, those blue eyes drilling into her.

"Alex. I was being serious before – that was, without a doubt, the best meal I have ever had. Thank you".

"You really need to stop thanking me Piper, it was nothing special…" Alex looked away briefly; her eyes returning back to Piper as she felt a squeeze from the hand around her wrist.

"It was special to me. So thank you."

Alex looked at Piper, studying the woman opposite her, knowing that Piper meant every word that she had said to her this evening. "Then in that case, it was my pleasure." Alex felt the hand loosen at her wrist, allowing her to pick up the plate in front of Piper. Smiling, she spoke, this time her voice lighter, "Let me shift these plates, then I think I need to sit somewhere comfy before I even contemplate dessert."

"There's still more?"

"Mmmm-hmm. I'll hold my hands up now – it's not something I've made – in case you weren't aware, baking is not really my thing, but what I have got is the some of the best cake this side of the city, I don't think you will be disappointed."

"Well, how could I refuse?"

"Go make yourself comfy on the sofa, I'll be over in a minute".

Alex tidied the dishes from table, stacking everything as neatly as she could in the kitchen, as Piper settled herself under the fleecy blanket that she had pulled from off the back of the sofa. Leaning back against the comfy cushions, surrounded by the warmth of the blanket she closed her eyes, focusing on the sounds of Alex as she moved around, quietly humming to herself. It was comforting, and Piper felt herself drifting off as the combination of delicious food and copious amounts of wine made Piper feel content, happy and tired.

Piper was startled as she felt the sofa dip suddenly to the side of her, as Alex sat down heavily, leaning forward as she did to place a plate with a large piece of cake and two forks on the coffee table in front of them, before leaning back into the sofa.

She kicked her shoes off, then in one easy movement, lifted her long legs to rest on the table, whilst placing her arm round Piper, pulling her closer. As Pipers head leaned into the crook of Alex's neck, she felt Alex place a kiss on top of her head and she closed her eyes again, breathing in the warm sweet smell of Alex that seemed a heady mix of vanilla and coconut.

"You smell nice Al…of coconut" Piper mumbled sleepily against Alex's neck.

"That's not me, that's the cake Pipes…and are you falling asleep on me?"

"No – I'm just resting my eyes…"

"Ahh –huh, sure. Well, before you rest them completely, here, you need to try this" Piper felt Alex shift as she leaned forward, reaching for the plate with the cake on.

"Oh, Alex, I can't – I really am full from everything…"

"Just one bite, and then I'll be happy…all three courses done." Alex used one of the forks to cut a corner off the cake, holding it out for Piper to eat. Relenting, Piper leaned forward, sighing before she opened her mouth so Alex could feed her the cake, eyes closing yet again as she tasted the cake. The sponge was moist and light, and delicately flavoured with coconut – and somewhere, just a hint of what she thought was raspberry.

Piper opened her eyes to see Alex once again staring at her – eyebrow raised and a smirk creeping across her face. "Didn't I tell you – best cake this side of the city!" Piper didn't need any further encouragement, she leaned up, taking the second fork in her hand, and started eating the cake along with Alex, who was already breaking off chunks with the fork in her hand, this time she was the one moaning as she ate. Looking back to Piper, Alex laughed, "I thought you were full? Couldn't eat another bite you said…"

"Well that was before you fed me cake…where is this from?"

"Oh no – this place is my little secret…I'm not sharing…"

"Why not?"

"You'd eat all the cake – there would be none left for me!"

Piper chuckled, shoving her cake-laden fork towards Alex, who ate the offered food, the grin on her face only serving to make Piper laugh as they continued to eat, until the slice of cake was demolished, leaving only a few crumbs on the plate.

Once the cake was finished, the two leaned back onto the sofa, Alex once again stretching her legs to rest on the table, her arm around Piper, who nestled up against Alex's side, the blanket wrapped around them as Alex aimlessly flicked through the channels trying to find something for them to watch. She only stopped as she heard the faint sound of snoring coming from the blonde next to her, realising that Piper was drifting off to sleep against her.

Alex shifted on the sofa, trying not to disturb the sleeping blonde as she placed her free arm under Pipers knees, supporting her as she lifted her from the sofa, and began to carry her towards the bedroom. She thought she had made it when the blonde stirred as Alex pushed open the bedroom door with her foot, Piper's voice croaking as she spoke,

"We had a deal Alex, you sleep in your own bed tonight…"

Alex placed Piper down on top of the duvet, before sitting on the edge of the bed, a hand tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind Pipers ear as she spoke, "See, about that deal…"

Piper started to wake up, shifting herself up the bed as she did so, "Oh no….you can't go back, you promised Al…"

"I know I did – and I don't intend to break that promise…" There was a slow smile creeping over her face, which was starting to puzzle Piper. They had made a deal, Alex was to sleep in her own bed.

"So why didn't you leave me on the sofa?"

"Well, the way I see it, you made me promise that I would sleep in my bed tonight…correct?"

"Yes…" Piper was still puzzled, still not quite seeing what Alex was leading to.

"But you didn't make me promise where _you_ would sleep tonight"

Piper went to speak, her mouth opening, but as she thought back to her words earlier that day, Piper suddenly realised where Alex was going with this. Piper had made Alex promise she would sleep in her own bed and although Pipers intention had been for her to sleep on the sofa, she had not specifically expressed it; she smiled at Alex, who had been watching her intently as the realisation had fallen over her. She sighed, shaking her head as she smiled at Alex, "Trust you to find a loop-hole in my deal."

Alex shifted towards her, resting a hand against her cheek, stopping her from shaking her head, making her look directly at her, "Pretty big loop hole if you ask me…." Piper sighed, but before she could speak, Alex was moving closer to her, her other hand now against her other cheek, holding her gently as she spoke.

"If you want to sleep on the sofa, that's fine, I'm not going to stop you. I don't want to rush you, or force you to do anything you don't want to do." Alex stopped for a moment, taking a breath before she continued, looking deep into Pipers blue eyes as she did so, "But waking up with you still in my apartment this morning was the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. I destroyed my kitchen making pancakes for you, spent all day thinking about you whilst you were at work, wondering if you were thinking about me… I worried over daft things like whether you would prefer plum or cherry tomatoes with your meal for god sake!" Alex sighed, more at herself for revealing how sappy and daft she had been during the day, but noticing how Piper was smiling at her, she carried on. "So although it's going to make me sound like a cheesy fucker, there is something about you Piper Chapman that I just can't let go of, and I honestly can't think of a better way to wake up on Christmas day, than with you in my arms, next to me."

Piper needed no words, instead she shifted forward, connecting her lips with those of Alex, hoping to convey with her kiss how much she wanted the same thing too. She felt Alex smiling into the kiss, finding herself doing the same, pulling herself closer to Alex, wrapping her arms behind Alex's neck.

"Is that a yes?" Alex's voice was rough as her lungs pulled in air, but the emotion in her voice was clear as day.

"It's a yes, you idiot"

* * *

Alex watched the digits on the clock by the side of her bed change, indicating the start of a new day. Leaning into Piper, who was fast asleep in her arms, her back pressed into Alex's front, she brushed the strands of blonde hair away from the nape of her neck, kissing the exposed skin lightly, before whispering into her ear, "Merry Christmas, Piper."

* * *

 **A/N:** First off – I know I haven't got to Nicky's Christmas meal – but I had it my head that I had written into the story that it was two days before Christmas when Alex and Nicky saw Piper in the store. It was only when I was halfway through writing when I realised I hadn't actually made it clear what day they met her – but I had this whole Christmas Eve thing planned out by then, so I've gone with it. Since this is so massively long – I _will_ do the meal – but will be more like an epilogue, rather than another chapter, since this is what happens, I end up with thousands of words.

As to my other stories – I promise you I have not forgotten about them – but I do seem to have found myself with a lot of smaller stories, all unfinished. I have been quite busy recently, a holiday, Christmas, then starting back to work after being off for nearly a month – the little groove I had got into for putting time aside to write was well and truly messed with. I'm getting back into it , but I want to try and finish these "short" mini-fics, before I start focusing back on Something Good.

These shorter ones are a _**lot**_ easier to write for me, especially after coming home from a long day at work – as I can see where they are heading- and how they will end up, I'm still developing SG – so it needs more time. So please – stick with me. I won't give up on any of the ones I have started – I just need time to get back into my groove!

I also want to take the time to thank all the wonderful people who have posted reviews, sent me PMs about my fics, or even just messages to check I am OK since I haven't posted for a while. Thank you.

Big thanks have to go out to Ejm137, Liggycow, Chelle234, JenSurname and WB79 who keep me smiling with their wonderful messages. You guys rock!


	5. Chapter 5

It was still early when Piper woke up, enveloped in the strong arms of Alex, and the feeling of being safe, secure, protected as well as wanted, cared for, maybe even loved.

Piper knew it was far too soon to be considering such a word, let alone saying anything of the kind to the woman beside her, who's legs were entwined with her own, who's warm breath on her neck made her pulse race.

But the thought of that word alone made Piper giddy and for a moment she played with the word in her mind, wondering what it would be like to say to someone, whether that someone would say it back to her with the same conviction she would utter those words with. Piper smiled to herself knowing for now she needed to push that word to the back of her mind, instead focusing herself on what she knew for certain. Alex cared for her. She didn't know about her childhood, the pressures she'd had, her parents – Piper had been careful to skirt those issues as they had talked last night, not wanting to cloud her perfect evening with her tainted memories. But even still, everything Alex had done or said was proof that she cared for Piper, and right now, that was more than enough. Other words could come later.

Where Piper had been careful about what she had shared about her past, Alex had been quite the opposite. Over the course of the evening, Alex had told Piper how Nicky and her came to be friends, her love of cooking, and how a lucky break through Nicky's almost adoptive mom, 'Red', she landed a job in one of the top class restaurants in town, working her way to her famed position of head chef. The fact Alex was a chef did not come as a surprise, not after the delicious meal that Alex had prepared for her.

Alex had also been open with Piper right from the start, telling her all about her mom Diane, how growing up it had only ever been the two of them and for a long time it was a hard life for the two of them. But despite that, against all the struggles, it was clear that Diane truly loved Alex, would of done anything for her daughter and it had made Piper wonder what it would have been like to grow up with someone like Diane for a mother – rather than her own mother Carol.

Piper felt Alex shift in her sleep, rolling onto her back, one arm still underneath Piper, so she too moved, missing the close contact of the other woman immediately. As she lay on her side, nestled as close into Alex as she could manage without disturbing her, she couldn't draw her eyes away from Alex's face. Alex looked so peaceful as she lay sleeping; Piper wondered how one person could be so many things. The Alex she saw in the store had been so confident and self-assured. The Alex with Nicky was funny and goofy, but it was the Alex she saw when she was alone with her, when it was just the two of them and no one else, that she was most intrigued with. There were still all the other traits, but this Alex, _Pipers_ Alex, was thoughtful and considerate, a little bit insecure at times and a hopeless romantic.

Piper felt Alex's outstretched arm curl around her, instinctively pulling Piper closer, and she smiled to herself, letting her eyes close once more, drifting back into sleep, as she was once more surrounded by the comforting presence that was Alex.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Pipes" Alex's voice croaked from not being used, but the low, rasping voice was enough to stir Piper from her sleep, bright blue eyes focusing quickly on those emerald green eyes that looked at her now.

"Merry Christmas, Al" Piper had whispered, her eyes now flicking between Alex's eyes and her rosy, pink lips. Her whisper soon turned into giggles as Alex pulled her close, peppering her with light kisses wherever Alex could find exposed skin, the touches tickling Piper. She felt Alex pull back slightly, feeling a finger tracing a path along her cheek, down to her jaw, before gently lifting her chin as Alex moved back towards her, Pipers giggles stilling as their lips clashed, in a kiss that was far from gentle, a kiss that yearned for more, a kiss that was a silent promise between the two of them.

As they broke apart, Alex leaned back in towards Piper, her mouth brushing against Pipers ear "I knew it, waking up to you on Christmas day," she paused, feeling the smile that was spreading across Pipers face like a wild fire, feeling long slender fingers tracing indiscriminate patterns on her side, "best Christmas present ever."

They stayed wrapped up in the arms of one another for a while longer, before Alex's stomach growled loudly, disturbing the peace that had fallen between them.

"After all that food last night – how can you be hungry?"

Alex flashed a grin at Piper, mischief playing in her green eyes, "You should see me after I've worked up an appetite!" She smiled as Piper blushed, nuzzling herself further into her side in a failed attempt to hide her seeming embarrassment, but it only made Alex fall for her more.

It should have scared her, how natural this felt, to wake up in one another's arms, how Piper seemed to fit like a jigsaw puzzle into her side, how she seemed to make Alex feel whole, when she hadn't even known there was something missing. Alex knew it was too soon to consider what to call this feeling, but she knew that this feeling was attributed to one, and one person only.

She squeezed Piper a little tighter, before releasing her, a growl from her stomach once more breaking the stillness in her room.

Alex stood, making her move towards the bedroom door, "I'll go fix us some breakfast Pipes, you stay-" but Piper was already out of bed, shrugging on Alex's jumper she had claimed yesterday and walking over to her, wrapping her arms loosely around her waist, gazing up at her.

"Oh no – I'm making breakfast for you this morning."

Piper kissed her on the cheek, released her arms and sauntered out of the bedroom. Alex stood for a moment, shaking her head before following Piper down the hallway, taking in the sight of Piper before her, making no attempts to hide the smile on her face.

Piper looked back towards Alex, catching her staring at her, "What's with that look?"

"Nothing – just accepting the fact I seem to have lost my favourite sweatshirt to you"

Piper pouted, "You can have it back if you want..."

By now Alex had walked down the corridor and now stood behind Piper in her kitchen, slowly wrapping her arms around a the slender waist of the blonde, resting her head on her shoulder as she spoke quietly, "It's OK, it looks good on you..."

Piper turned her head, placing a light kiss on the cheek of the woman standing next to her, smiling as she spoke, whilst whisking up several eggs in a large bowl. "I was thinking, since it is Christmas Day and all, that we could have breakfast watching a film?" Alex hummed into her shoulder, not really answering Piper, so she continued, "It's just when I was little, that was one of my favourite things to do, since it was the only time my mum would let us watch television whilst eating…"

Piper felt Alex's arms tighten around her waist, pulling her closer, Alex's voice quiet as she spoke, "I've already said, waking up with you next to me was the best thing I could think of for Christmas, anything else is more than perfect for me."

Alex planted another kiss on Pipers cheek before releasing her arms from around her waist, then turned to walk to the sofa. As Piper pottered around the kitchen, opening cupboards, finding the ingredients for what she had planned, a bonus of Alex being a chef was clearly a well-stocked fridge and cupboards. Alex tidied up, plumped the cushions on the sofa and moved away the plates and wine glasses that had been left from the night before.

Turning, she saw Piper plating up their breakfasts, she smiled as she watched her getting the food 'just right' on the plate, concentration painted across Pipers face, her tongue sticking out just a little bit as she created her own culinary masterpiece for Alex.

The look of concentration vanished as she lifted her head, once again catching Alex staring at her. Smiling, she lifted the plates and started to walk towards Alex.

"OK, so it's nothing fancy, just scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. I'm assuming there will be lots of food later at Nicky's?"

"You'd better believe it, Lorna still cooks like she is feeding her family, so there is always plenty!"

"I thought as much – I just hope this is enough to keep that stomach of yours quiet, for now at least!"

Alex took both plates, bringing one up to her nose and smelling the food. She smiled at Piper, thinking how she was the first person to cook for her in a long time. Piper turned and quickly walked back to the kitchen where a pot of coffee was brewing, as she poured a cup for herself, she realised she didn't know how Alex took her coffee. As she went to open her mouth, Alex called out from her place on the sofa as if she was able to read the blonde's mind, "I'll take mine black please, Pipes."

Piper smiled at the ease of everything between the two of them, the smile still on her face as she handed the coffee to Alex and as she sat down beside her.

They shifted for a moment as they settled on to the sofa, legs covered by the fleecy blanket Piper had wrapped herself in the night before. After a slight disagreement over what to watch, some pouting from Piper, which Alex couldn't help but laugh at, they eventually settled down to watch Pipers choice of 'A Muppets Christmas Carol', the blonde humming along with the songs, as they ate the simple, yet tasty breakfast.

"That, was delicious!" Alex whispered to Piper once she was finished, not wanting to disturb Piper as she was so enthralled by the film, instead she took Pipers plate from now where it rested on her knee and placed the dishes on the coffee table in front of them, before she leaned back, draping her arm over Pipers shoulder, the blonde snuggling into her as they watched the rest of the film, Alex laughing to herself that she was actually enjoying what she would have normally classed as a kids film.

As the credits rolled, Piper turned to Alex, a bright smile on her face, that warmed Alex just to look at her, her blue eyes sparkling as she spoke, "I love that film, I used to love watching it in the run up to Christmas, but today has been the first time I have seen it in years…"

Alex noticed how her voice softened, her blue eyes dulling as a sadness rolled through her thoughts. "Why did you stop watching it?" She questioned softly, not wanting Piper to feel forced into explaining too much.

"I know it's daft - but it always reminded me of how I used to love Christmas, I didn't want to taint that memory with the shitty reality I've had in recent years with my parents," Piper took Alex's hand in her own, her gaze settling on their fingers as they intertwined with one another so naturally, "Now it can remind me of today…of you. Of _us_." Piper looked up into the green eyes of Alex, her heart racing as she watched Alex's concern expression turn slowly into a smile that shone with affection.

There was nothing that Alex wanted to say in that moment as she looked to Piper, this complicated bundle of fun and intelligence, of pain and mystery. Alex wanted to know everything about her, but at that moment, with Piper beaming at her with a smile that lit up her face, making her eyes sparkle, all Alex wanted to do was hold her, make her feel safe, secure, _wanted_.

So as she wrapped Piper in her arms, feeling the blonde relax into her, Alex lay a gentle kiss on top of her golden hair, chuckling as she spoke, "I'm hoping that blue one with the funny nose doesn't remind you of me..."

Alex heard Piper laugh into her side, shifting slightly so she could look up to Alex to respond,

"No, you don't remind me of Gonzo...more...Ms Piggy!"

Alex laughed as she turned on Piper, hands moving quickly, tickling the woman in her arms as Piper tried to tuck her arms and legs together, protecting herself from Alex's nimble hands who seemed to be able to find every possible point to tickle her. Piper's screams of laughter filled the apartment, until she found herself lying on her back on the sofa, pinned underneath Alex who hovered over her, looking ready to strike and tickle her again at any moment. Piper made a half hearted attempt to struggle, as if she was trying to free herself from Alex's strong hold, but in truth, as she watched those green eyes gazing down at her, she had no desire to struggle against anything.

A smile started to form at the corners of Alex's mouth as she looked down at Piper below her, and as she leaned down to kiss Piper, as Pipers arms snaked around the back of her neck, holding on to her tightly and pulling her closer still, Alex's smile was as wide as it possibly could be.

* * *

The two spent the rest of the morning snuggled up on the sofa, Piper enjoying the feeling of Alex's arm around her shoulder as she moved to be as close to her as possible. Eventually, after watching as many Christmas shows as time would allow, Alex had pulled Piper from their comfy position, insisting that they needed to get ready to make it to Nicky and Lorna's on time.

Piper would have been more than happy to spend the rest of the day curled up on the sofa with Alex, but she was also looking forward to meeting Lorna, and spending some more time with Nicky, so headed into the bedroom to get ready without too much cajoling from Alex.

Piper showered and dressed quickly and was kneeling on the floor, rummaging in her bag, when she remembered the gifts she had brought with her. Lining the three gift bags up in a row, she quickly decided who would get which scents, hoping the ones she had chosen for Lorna would be OK, since she didn't know her at all.

Piper was still sat on the floor, her head down as she looked at the other item she had packed in her hands, as Alex walked up behind her, "Come on Pipes, we really should get going soon…" Not getting a response from Piper, Alex quickly dropped to her knees, placing a hand on Pipers shoulder, "Pipes, are you OK? Look – if you are having second thoughts about-"

Piper cut her short, turning her head to smile at Alex over her shoulder, her heart racing with the concern she could hear in her voice. "Don't be daft Al, I am really looking forward to seeing Nicky again, meeting Lorna, it's just…" Her voice trailed off as Piper turned her head back, dropping it as she looked to the package she held in her hands.

"Piper, you are starting to worry me – what's the matter?" Alex shifted so she was closer to Piper, concern still running through her mind as to whether she had said or done anything that morning to make Piper change her mind about what was happening between the two of them. "Please Pipes, tell me what's the matter, if I have done something…"

Alex felt a surge of relief flood though her as she heard a soft chuckle come from Piper, as the blonde turned to face her properly, her eyes dropped to what Piper held in her hands, quickly lifting again to meet Pipers as they looked at her.

"It's just…" Piper repeated quietly, still looking to Alex, still gripping the box in her hands ever so lightly, before she found her voice and carried on with her thoughts, "After the other night, all those lights. What you told me about your mom, well, I wanted to give _you_ something for Christmas that meant something to me too." Piper paused before looking up to Alex, her voice barely a whisper, "So, I thought you might like these…"

Piper held the box towards Alex. After her grandma had passed away – there had been one thing that Piper had wanted when they had been sorting through the house in the weeks after the funeral. Piper had always been obsessed by them, and had made sure she found them before Danny or Cal could have laid a hand on them – not that her two brothers would have been bothered.

As Alex took the box from Piper, she lifted the lid slowly, her eyes glancing inside as her fingers traced lightly over the contents. Inside was a long string of lights; each bulb was placed inside a burnished metal star. Each star was then punched with small holes into the metal, that would allow tiny pin pricks of light to escape from the small bulb held inside, no doubt casting a soft glow wherever they were strung up.

As Alex moved the contents of the box, she realised that there must have been at least a hundred of these little stars, each one ever so different to the next. Alex picked one of the stars up between her fingers, her thumb rubbing over the smooth, cool metal, noting how each star was truly individual, the edges not exactly perfect, the pattern of the holes different on each star, clearly handmade.

Still holding onto the box, she looked up to Piper ready to speak – but the blonde spoke first, offering an explanation,

"They were my Grandmas. She loved Christmas lights too – and these were always her favourites," Piper laughed as she recalled the happy memories from her childhood, "They were the first to go up, and the last to go down…in fact after a while she kept them up year round too, drove my mother crazy, which is half the reason I think she did it." A small smile flashed on Pipers face, slowly receding as she continued, "But I loved them for a different reason. Each time I stopped at my Grandmas, I used to like lying underneath them, pretending I was sleeping outside, beneath the night sky, imagining what it would be like to not be a Chapman, but someone who didn't have to constantly seek their parents approval for everything... "

Piper stopped speaking, her eyes distant as she absentmindedly wiped a tear that formed in the corner of her eye.

Alex was focused on Piper, but the blonde's gaze wasn't falling on Alex, or even in the room they both were in, the faraway look in her eyes showed that she was recalling happier memories. Softly, Alex spoke to Piper, "Pipes, I can't take these – they mean so much to you…" Alex closed the lid of the box, handing them back towards Piper, the motion breaking Pipers gaze, making her look down at the box.

"Alex, I want you to have them. I still don't think you know, what you have done for me these past two nights, how special that has made me feel. You've asked for nothing in return – but I wanted to give you a present that meant something to me. It's daft, but I thought these lights, they were a part of my past, but maybe, they could be a part of my future now as well?" Piper sniffed, using the back of her hand to wipe away another tear that threatened to fall, whilst she hoped what she had said to Alex wasn't too much and would scare her away.

Alex placed the box of lights gently to the floor beside her, quickly wrapping her arms around Piper, pulling the blonde into her, ducking her head down to plant a not so gentle kiss on her lips, hoping that in the kiss Alex conveyed exactly how much Pipers gesture and words meant to her.

As Alex pulled away, she held Pipers face in her hands, and looked into those deep blue eyes that stared back at her, "What am I going to do with you, kid?" Alex whispered, not really wanting an answer, but as Piper relaxed into Alex's arms, a smile drifting across her face, Alex knew in her own heart and mind, Piper had come into her life for a reason, and she didn't want to let her go.

The two sat on the floor, in one another's arms for a while longer, before Piper shifted, kneeling first, before standing straight – offering her hands to Alex to help her up. "I suppose we need to get going – I expect Nicky will have a lot to say if we are late?"

"You wont be able to stop her," Alex grabbed hold of Pipers hands, surprised by her strength as Piper pulled her up from the floor. "If you ever thought Christmas day with your younger brother was bad…you are sure in for a treat with Nicky, I swear she is worse than a five year old!" Alex cracked a smile in Pipers direction, which soon turned into a look of puzzlement as she watched her pick up two of the three small gift bags from the floor.

Catching the puzzled look, Piper moved towards Alex, placing her free hand on Alex's forearm, "Don't worry – there is one for you as well, I can't turn up without a gift on Christmas day for my hosts now can I? It's just not the done thing!" Piper sighed as she heard herself speak, laughing she walked out the bedroom, following Alex to where her coat hung up in the hallway, "I'm sorry – old WASP-y habits die hard I suppose!"

Alex spoke as they negotiated their way out of the apartment, pulling on her coat, picking up a bag then closing her apartment door behind her. "Look, Lorna will be delighted that you have come – bearing gifts or not – and as for Nicky – anything that gets her smelling a little sweeter is a bonus in my book – now, come on!"

Alex held out her hand to Piper, which she took in an instance before they made their way towards the elevator, smiles on their faces, their hands never leaving the others as they walked out of the apartment block and along the street, covering the short distance to where the rest of their Christmas day awaited them.

* * *

As they walked up the steps to Alex's old apartment, Piper suddenly felt nervous. She know she didn't need to be – she had gotten along famously with Nicky that first night, laughing and joking with her, often at Alex's expense over the Chinese food, and from what Alex had told her of Lorna, she was sure to like the smaller brunette in an instance. It wasn't the people that were causing her to be nervous; it was the situation she now found herself in.

A week ago, she had been dreading Christmas, having nothing to look forward to than spending the day alone with a microwave meal for one, a bottle of wine and plans to watch whichever boxset on Netflix that had taken her fancy.

But here she was now, stood hand in hand with Alex, the gorgeous brunette that had taken her completely by surprise just a few nights ago; invited to a Christmas meal where there would be no family drama, no expectations, no petty comments from her mother, no strong words from her father about how she can better herself in the year ahead.

It was just a Christmas meal where Piper could be herself, have fun. As Alex squeezed her hand and pushed the door open as they were buzzed in, Piper realised maybe it wasn't nerves she was feeling, it was excitement.

As soon as the apartment door opened, Alex lost Piper to the whirlwind that was Lorna, who burst out of the apartment as Nicky pulled the door open to welcome their guests, both woman smiling at the new arrivals. Despite her petite stature, Lorna swooped on Piper, wrapping her arms around Pipers waist giving her a tight hug, before pulling her forcibly her into the apartment, not even giving Nicky the chance to say hello to the blonde. Lorna's thick Boston accent was more apparent through her excitement as she rambled on to the blonde who still wore a look of surprise after receiving such a warm welcome.

"Piper! Such a pleasure to meet you. I'm Lorna if you hadn't already guessed, welcome to our humble abode – I'm so glad you could come today! I always make so much food that it seems such a waste, but I just cant help it – once you cook for a big family I just cant seem to scale it down no more!"

As Lorna paused to breathe, all Piper could do was smile at her, not even attempting to get a word in.

" _So_ , Nicky has told me a little about you, but come, come with me and you can tell me all about yourself whilst we sort the main courses out." Lorna still had Piper by the hand, and was now leading her into the kitchen, where all sorts of pots and pans were scatted on every surface, but the smell of what ever was cooking made Piper's mouth water.

"Can I get you somethin' to drink? Wine maybe? I bet you are a classy lady aren't ya – not like my Nicky who's basically a slob slurping out of beer bottles all the time..."

Alex couldn't help but laugh as Lorna had taken Piper by the hand, leading the slightly stunned blonde away into the apartment. Piper managed a quick glance over her shoulder towards Alex, the wide beaming smile on her face making Alex relax as Lorna continued her ramblings, interspersed with her pointing out what was located where in the apartment on their way to the kitchen.

As Lorna and Piper moved away, Nicky closed the apartment door, then turned to stand next to Alex, nudging her best friend as they both watched the other women disappear round a corner, a wide grin forming on her face as she spoke.

"So I take it last night with Blondie went well then?"

Alex shifted on the spot, dragging a hand through her hair, then messed with her glasses, both small tells Nicky picked up on instantly from her friend. "All that stressing...didn't I tell you not to worry Vause? You cook for hundreds of people a week..."

Alex looked down towards her friend, "But Piper isn't hundreds of people Nic. I know its crazy and weird...but there's just something..."

"Yeah – I'm starting to see that Vause. You got it bad...I mean like proper, gooey, heart-eyes bad. I've never seen you like this – ever…Not even with Sylvie."

Alex shot Nicky a look, not one of anger, but one that warned her not to press to much on the matter, certainly not before consuming a vast amount of alcohol.

Not one to take notice of her friend, Nicky slapped Alex on the back, attempting to drape her arm around the taller woman's shoulders as they walked into the apartment. "Look, I'm happy for you Vause. Shit – if Blondie makes you look like _that_ after just a couple of days with her, I'm all for it. Geez – if I had to look at your miserable mug across my table again for one more Christmas meal..." Alex dug Nicky in the ribs, not managing to break the flow of conversation, "Hey! Look, all I was gonna say was, who knows, maybe there is something about this whole "spirit of Christmas" or what ever? Maybe there was a reason we walked into that store, to find Blondie on the checkout; maybe it was inevitable that you two found one another. Whatever, but it still makes me wanna puke candy canes all over my floor just looking at ya – but ill let you off because, fuck it – it's Christmas!"

Alex laughed, a deep rasping laugh as she shoved Nicky away from her, "Fuck off Nichols – you can talk, that's the whole reason I moved out of here when you guys got together – got sick of tripping over stuffed teddy bears holding hearts..."

"Hey! Can I help it if deep down I'm a hopeless romantic?" Nicky sniggered as she attempted to keep a straight face "Shit! Who am I kidding? Those teddy bears are worth every fuckin' dollar for the fantastic sex I got after I gave 'em to Lorna!"

"You're a sick twisted individual Nichols – I hope you know it"

"Its why you love me Vause...it's why you love me..."

* * *

Alex offered to help with the cooking, as she did every year, and every year Lorna flatly refused to let her anywhere near the kitchen, "You spend enough time in it at work – you can at least have a day off at Christmas, now take your beers and scoot you two – Piper and I are getting acquainted."

Alex leaned past Piper, opening the refrigerator and pulling out a couple of beers for her and Nicky. As she closed the door, she leaned into Piper, placing a kiss on her cheek, whispering into her ear "Thanks, Pipes". It meant the world to Alex that Piper was trying to get on with Nicky and Lorna, especially as the two of them were now what Alex considered her family.

Piper caught her arm, turning her own head, her voice low so only Alex could hear her, "Don't thank me Alex, I'm getting to spend Christmas with three people who actually want to spend time with me, I couldn't be happier..."

Piper placed a chaste kiss on Alex's lips, before turning back to Lorna who was oblivious to the interaction between Alex and Piper and was still recalling some joke about an eggplant which Piper kindly laughed at.

Alex smiled at the joke, although she'd heard it a number of times before, walking away from Piper towards Nicky, but not without another glance towards the blonde as she laughed with Lorna.

"She's not going to vanish if you don't look at her Vause, you can look away you know..." Nicky's voice was teasing as she reached a hand out to take the beer Alex offered her. Alex turned to face her friend, an eyebrow arched and a smirk on her face as she fell ungraciously onto one of the sofas, "I know – but you can't blame me for looking!"

Nicky raised her bottle in Alex's direction, tipping the neck of the bottle towards her, her eyes wild with delight, "Damn right sister – its amazing what you can get at a 7-11 these days!"

After Lorna had found out as much as she could from Piper without interruption from Nicky or Alex, they joined the other woman who were happily sat watching re-runs of old Christmas films.

Lorna sat in Nicky's lap, snuggling into her as Nicky wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her close, planting kisses all over her, making the smaller woman giggle with delight. Piper was still stood, just to the side of Alex, wondering where she would sit when Alex made her mind up for her. In a swift movement, Alex had taken hold of Pipers hand, tugging her so she began to sit down, shifting her as she did so and pulling her legs up and over her own. Piper ended up nestled into Alex, her legs across Alex's lap, head resting into the crook of her neck as if that spot was solely for her to place her head.

Feeling Alex's arm wrap around her waist, Piper draped her arms around Alex, burying her head further into Alex's neck as she heard Lorna call out,

"Oh, would you just look at those two! Nicky, look at them – they look so cute – I just wanna-" As Piper heard Lorna make kissing noises, she felt Alex pull her arms tighter around her, a deep chuckle starting deep within her as she joked back with her friends,

"Give me a break Morello – I had to put up with you two love birds when you moved yourself in here not so long ago!"

Lorna giggled, kissing Nicky on the cheek as she answered Alex, "Fairs, fair I suppose, but I have to say it, you two make a lovely couple, just warms my heart to see the two of you together, especially after-"

Piper felt Alex tense slightly, but before Lorna could continue, Nicky was standing, disturbing the woman in her arms.

"Geez Lorna, quit it will ya – it's turning into a right mush-fest in here! When's it time to eat – feels like my neck's been cut – can you not hear that? I'm sure my stomach is talkin' at me here.."

Piper was certain she saw a look pass between Nicky and Alex, but as soon as she saw it the moment was gone, and Lorna was back into full on Christmas chef mode again.

"You're right, I suppose with all the food to be eaten, lets not keep our guests waiting! I hope you are all hungry – I think I may have gone a little overboard again this year…I just got so excited knowing we'd have an extra guest…"

Nicky bustled Lorna into the kitchen leaving Alex alone with Piper who began to shift, attempting to stand, but Alex holds her close, her voice low,

"Pipes, I don't want you to think I'm a shady person, Nicky isn't covering for me and I'm not hiding anything – its just," Alex paused, sighing as she lowered her head before speaking again, "Its been a long time since I shared my Christmas day with anyone other than Nicky and Lorna. There was someone, but that was years ago, and it didn't end well. They are just both excited you are here, and Lorna just has no filter sometimes, but she means well."

Piper lifted Alex's chin so she could look into her green eyes, "They care for you Alex, that's clear to see. I know its daft, and crazy and I've only known you a few days, but you already mean so much to me. You just seem, I don't know, _inevitable_. Like we were meant to meet the other night...I don't want to hurt you Alex…"

Alex smiled, allowing the word to run through her mind as she kissed Piper full on the lips, _inevitable._

* * *

Piper had never seen a table with so much food on it in all of her life. There were so many dishes on offer that there was a mixture of plates and bowls dotted around the table, each one holding a different, yet tasty looking serving. The three other women were quick to take their seats, whilst Piper remained standing a moment longer as her eyes danced over the mountains of food in front of her.

"Lorna – this looks fantastic – seriously, are you sure there aren't more people coming to dine with us?" Piper smiled across the table at Lorna as she took the seat next to Alex, who quickly took her hand, giving it a squeeze under the table.

"You're too kind!" Lorna waved her hand as if batting away Pipers compliment, but she shifted in her chair, sitting a little straighter, clearly happy to be receiving praise for her cooking from someone other than Nicky or Alex. "Help yourself to whatever takes your fancy Piper, there's the usual Christmas turkey and all trimmings," Lorna waved a hand towards the end of the table where Nicky was now stood, brandishing a carving knife looking ready to attack the turkey with a mischievous glint in her eye, "then the rest is just a mixture of dishes we've added – and have kinda become our own Christmas traditions. A lot are Morello family recipes – so I hope you like them, these two gannets do, so I'm sure you will too..."

"Enough already woman! Can we eat yet?" Nicky waved the carving knife wildly in the air, about to start cutting into the roast that was in front of her, but was interrupted by Alex, tapping her fork against her beer bottle, earning an over stated eye roll from her friend.

"I just want to make a toast before we start if that's OK Nic?" There was a non-committal shrug of the shoulders from Nicky so Alex continued, raising her beer bottle and taking Pipers hand in her other, "I just wanted to raise a toast, to friends and loved ones. Past, present and … _future_ …" She turned to smile at Piper, and then quickly finished, "Now lets eat, before Nichols attacks me and not the turkey with that knife!"

…

Piper made a good attempt to try every single dish and was impressed with the range of food on offer, from the various Italian dishes influenced by Lorna's family, the beautifully cooked turkey and excessive amounts of trimmings, to the traditional Russian dishes, that, once Alex had explained how it linked to Red and her family tree, made perfect sense.

The four woman sat round the table for well over an hour, even after they had cleared their plates, they remained seated, chatting as the wine and beer flowed, still picking at the food that remained on the table, until it appeared that everyone was well and truly full.

The conversation was bright and light-hearted, often revolving around Nicky or Alex telling a tale about some mischief or trouble the other had gotten into; Piper nearly snorting wine out her nose as she laughed at Nicky's retelling of the 'infamous pork chop story' when Alex had just started at Red's.

"I was _so_ embarrassed…But it wasn't as bad as you make out you know!" Alex laughed, as Nicky came to the end of her anecdote, her arm draped around the back of Pipers chair, her fingers playing with the ends of Pipers blonde hair.

"Wasn't that bad? Red wouldn't let you cook meat for a _whole_ _month_!" Nicky pointed at Alex, but looked straight at Piper, a wide smile on her face, revelling in causing further embarrassment to her best friend, "Vause here was on vegetable duty for her crimes! She couldn't even get meat out the freezer without someone else with her to keep an eye on her!"

Nicky carried on laughing as Alex leaned closer to Piper, whispering to her, "It really wasn't as bad as Nicky makes out, you know"

Piper moved closer to Alex, a smile on her face as she lowered her voice to match the tone of Alex's, "I believe you…although thousands wouldn't, but either way, I think Ill take my chances with you if that's OK?"

Alex was just about to kiss Piper, as Lorna chirped up, a slight slur to her words as the alcohol let her mind wander a little, and speak without thinking, "So Piper, you haven't mentioned anything much about your family, you didn't fancy spending time with them this Christmas?"

Alex felt Piper tense beside her, noting how she closed her eyes, as if trying to hide from the question, from the thought of her parents on what had been up to that point, a very enjoyable Christmas day.

"Lorna, we don't need to go into Piper's family histor-" Alex started, but was interrupted as Piper placed a hand on her arm, speaking quietly at the same time.

"Alex, really it's fine" – Alex stared into the blue eyes that looked to her now, placing her own hand over Pipers as the other woman continued. ""I think it is safe to say that after disappointing my family for years, not living up to expectations then finally having the guts to stand up to them and have my say, I'm pretty much not welcome back home for Christmas any more.

"Oh, Piper, I'm sorry – I didn't know…"

"Lorna, there is nothing you need to be sorry about. In fact, I should thanking you…" Piper looked around the table, noting the puzzled faces as they took in her words. "This, _today_ , its been wonderful – you've shown me what a proper Christmas can be about, again. After all those years with my parents, I'd forgotten what that felt like." Piper sighed, moving her hand from underneath Alex's so she could hold it properly, squeezing just a little too tight, "It's like you guys have your own little family going on here – and I've loved being part of it for a day…"

Piper felt Alex wrap her arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer and was about to speak when Nicky rose up from her seat. The wild haired woman raised her beer bottle towards her, and placed her other hand on Lorna's shoulder, in as much a loving gesture as it was for support due to the amount of alcohol she had managed to consume with the plate loads of food.

"Well, think it's safe to say, that the way Vause here looks at you kid –you are well and truly part of this family now…today, tomorrow, the future, _whatever_." Nicky smiled and rolled her hand in the air, as Piper lowered her head, blushing slightly, catching Alex looking at her, not so much glaring, but eyes wide, and eyebrows raised, "Don't look at me that way you long stalk of celery – you know I'm right. I said it earlier and I'll say it again…Blondie here is the best thing to have happened to you _in a long time_ , just don't fuck it up yeah – 'cos I'm telling you if you do, it's Chapman who is coming back for Christmas next year…"

Piper was laughing at the side of her as Alex threw a sharp response at her friend, although the laughter that ran through her words took the edge off, "Shut up Nichols…you've had too much to drink, get off your soap box…"

"I only speak in truths Vause…" Nicky said, a beaming grin on her face that meant she knew she had struck a nerve with Alex. "Come on, let's leave the dishes and continue with the drinks somewhere comfy, yeah?"

…

The four woman took up their previous positions on the sofa, Piper nestled into Alex, and Lorna held tightly in the arms of Nicky, occasionally extracting herself to get more drinks for the four of them, refusing any help from Piper, insisting that as the guest, she should relax and enjoy her Christmas day which Piper was more than happy to abide by.

After a trip to use the bathroom, Piper remembered the bag her and Alex had brought with them that held the small gifts for Nicky and Lorna. Finding it back in the corridor near to the door to the apartment, she quickly pulled the presents out, and walked back to the sofa with the small gift bags in hand. As she got closer the smell of something sweet drifted from the kitchen to where the three others were sat, as she came to stand behind Alex, she noticed a large plate on the coffee table, overflowing with a good selection of delicious looking cookies.

Before sitting, Piper handed the gift bags to their recipients, explaining what they were and then tried to prise herself out of the tight embrace she received from Lorna, who was over the moon at receiving 'such fancy bathroom products', where as Nicky joked as to whether it was some sort of intervention and they were trying to make her smell sweeter.

Piper sat back down against Alex, noting that that raven-haired woman was on her second cookie, and was humming in pleasure at what she was eating.

"Pipes, you gotta try these – they're awesome!" Alex said, before devouring another large piece of the warm cookie in her hand.

Alex was right, the cookies were delicious and in the minutes that followed, the four women took their fill of cookies, managing to find room for them, even after their copious Christmas meal just a short while previous, until there was one left in the middle of the plate. Alex could see that Piper was keen to have the last one, and nudged her to reach out and take it, which she did. However she decided against taking the whole thing at the last moment so instead broke a piece off, only to be lambasted by Nicky as she leaned back into Alex.

"In the nicest possible way Chapman, but you _fucker_!"

"What?! What? What have I done?" Piper's eyes went wide at the accusation, not realising what Nicky was so angry about all of a sudden.

"That's it – I take it all back Blondie, you aren't welcome here again – not if you are going to do something like that…"

"Nicky – what have I done? Please tell me what I have done?" Piper looked between Lorna and Alex who were both trying to supress laughter as they watched what was playing out between the two other women, knowing exactly what Nicky was playing at.

"That!" Nicky pointed to the remains of the cookie on the plate in front of them, her eyes locked onto Piper.

"What? The half cookie…?"

"Exactly! What _sane_ person leaves half a cookie?"

" _That's_ what you are angry about? That I left half a cookie?"

"Damn straight I am! Who does such a hideous thing? Especially _these_ cookies – a thing of beauty…how dare you Chapman, how dare you not respect the cookie enough to consume it in its entirety? And on Christmas Day of all days…Santa would be so upset with you…"

Quickly realising that Nicky was only joking with her, Piper started laughing emphasising one word in particular, "To be fair they are _**big**_ cookies…"

"But that still doesn't mean you leave half a cookie…" Nicky said, eyebrows wagging suggestively, her eyes darting to the plate, indicating the one thing Piper needed to do.

"OK, look, _fine_ …" Piper reached forward, grabbing the last piece of the cookie, and shoving it into her mouth in one go, part laughing, part mumbling as she spoke, crumbs flying, "Issth 'at better?"

Lorna and Alex both couldn't hold themselves back anymore, and loud laughter filled the room from all four of them. Lorna swatting at Nicky for teasing Piper, whilst Alex pulled Piper closer still, running her thumb along Pipers lips, removing the few crumbs of cookie, before kissing her squarely on the lips, earning their display a wolf-whistle from Nicky and a large smile from Lorna.

* * *

They continued the laughter and jokes well into the evening, but eventually, after all the food, alcohol and substantial amount of cookies, soon the banter was just between Alex and Nicky; Alex could feel Piper getting heavier against her as she started to drift off to sleep. Looking across to Nicky, she could see the same was happening with Lorna, so decided it was best they made a move, so shook Piper gently on her shoulder to wake her.

As Piper stirred, Nicky whispered to Lorna, who, although sleepy, was insistent that Piper and Alex stayed, but Nicky convinced the tired woman in her arms that 'Piper has probably had enough of us to last into the New Year – let her spend the rest of Christmas day with Alex' which Lorna easily agreed to.

After many hugs from Lorna, and open invites to come back anytime, Alex eventually managed to prise Piper away; but not without giving her best friend a tight hug before she left. They slowly made their way back down the stairs and out onto the street, the mix of tiredness and alcohol making Piper unsteady on her feet, and the short walk to Alex's apartment slower than it needed to be. But Alex welcomed any opportunity to have her arm wrapped around the waist of the blonde, and the cool night air did help to sober Piper a little by the time they reached their destination, the extra time had also given Alex an idea for one more thing she wanted to do for Piper before the day was done.

As they entered the apartment, Alex feigned tiredness, claiming she just wanted to go to bed, and steered Piper in the direction of the bathroom as she headed into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. As the blonde changed and got ready for bed, Alex worked quickly, only managing just to turn out the lights and climb into her bed before Piper opened the door, walking into darkness.

"Alex, are you here? What's going on, why are the lights off?"

As she finished speaking, Alex flicked the switch for the power supply nearest to her, a soft amber glow filling the room from the string of lights that was now hung above her bed. The small pinpricks of light from the hundreds of little metal stars created a canopy of light above Alex, illuminating her in their warm glow, and casting soft shadows throughout the room.

"Oh, Alex…" Piper sighed; taken aback by what Alex had done with the lights she had given her earlier that same day. She moved slowly towards the bed, joining Alex underneath the comforter that Alex held back, silently asking Piper to join her underneath the stars.

After making sure that the comforter covered Piper, Alex took the blonde in her arms, pulling her close, her voice low as she spoke,

"Pipes, about what Nicky said tonight…"

"Which part exactly Alex, Nicky has said a lot."

"At the end of the meal, about you being part of the family…

"Saying it like that makes it sound like I've been inducted into the mafia… wait! Red isn't part of a mob is she? You and Nicky aren't like her mob lackeys are you?" Piper chuckled, but when she didn't hear Alex laughing too, she shifted so she could look at Alex properly, finding her green eyes staring back at her, an intensity in them she hadn't seen before.

Piper would have been worried, if it wasn't for the fact that Alex gently raised her hand, bringing it to rest against her cheek, Piper instinctively raising her own hand, wrapping her own slender fingers around Alex's wrist.

"No, you idiot." There was a small smile, and Alex's face softened as she continued to look at Piper, her gaze never pulling away from the sparkling blue eyes she stared into. "I mean the part about you being part of the family, the ' _today, tomorrow, the future - whatever_ '…" Alex paused as she took in the beauty of Piper, swallowing hard as she decided to just come out and say it hoping that Piper felt the same way, "I'd like that, the future bit. Working out the whatever with you. I'd like that a lot."

There was a pause before Piper said anything, as she felt she didn't need to, the smile that broke out on her face seemed to convey everything she needed to say to Alex, as the kiss that followed was strong and passionate, meaning Piper had to gather her breath before being able to actually reply.

"I'd like that a lot too, Alex."

* * *

 **A/N: OK – so I am** _ **very**_ **much aware that this was a Christmas story, and we are now nearly at Easter, but like most things I start, it spun a little out of control and became a multi-chapter Vauseman fluff fest before I knew it.**

 **So yeah, it's a little fluffy and goofy – but I still hope you have enjoyed it, I am, however, most definitely, marking this complete now!**

 **For all those who have left reviews on this - thank you! It does make my day when I get them, so thanks for that – to everyone who has read and enjoyed – thanks too. You rock too.**

 **Special thanks also need to go to the awesome ejm137 for the cookie inspiration! ;)**

 **R x**


End file.
